Evolution of a Hero
by TommyBAuthor93
Summary: AU. The Demon Brothers unknowingly awaken a power hidden within the blonde known as Naruto. Watch as he leaves his homeland and is raised alongside legends, carving his own name into history along the way. This is his story, this...is his evolution.
1. X Gene

**Lately I've been on a Marvel kick and this idea came to mind as I was reading several Naruto/X-men fics.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Marvel. I'd like to work for the latter though...I've got some bitchin' ideas.**

**Evolution of a Hero**

**The X-Gene**

* * *

For a fifteen year old genin, Naruto Uzumaki thought himself to be a pretty decent ninja.

He could make thousands of clones and not break a sweat. He was pretty good at on-the-fly thinking and his tactical pranking was respected (yet still frowned upon) by the best of the best in his home village of Konohagakure no Sato, roughly translated to what he would later know as English as 'The Village Hidden in the Leaves'. Two years ago, he had learned that if he really tried, he could crack a boulder with a single punch. He could run forty miles without rest and his stamina was immense, according to his 'Jiji', the Sandaime Hokage.

Sure, there were some things that had to be worked on; his choice of clothing for one. A orange outfit was usually a bad choice for those trying to be stealthy. His bright blonde hair could probably use a trimming here and there for another thing. The short stature he had...who had ever heard of a fifteen year old being only 4' 10"? The damnable whisker marks would be easily recognized if he ever became strong enough to be a concern. Even if he tried to cover them with a genjutsu, someone would sense the chakra and dispel it...not that he could use a genjutsu anyway.

The whiskers themselves was something he wasn't fond of, considering they reminded him of his burden.

On the day of his birth, his home was attacked by a demonic entity known as the Kyuubi no Kitsune. The village's leader at the time, the Yondaime Hokage (Forth Fire Shadow), was forced to use a sealing technique to lock the damnable creature up within his (Naruto's) gut, seen by the spiraling black mark over his stomach whenever he used chakra. The Yondaime died, and Naruto's life became one of loneliness.

He was an orphan, so he was told, and due to his burden, not one person would adopt him. As he grew up, people ignored him, making him the pariah and treating him like the plague. Children Naruto's age were encouraged to bully him and/or stay away from him. There was a law, however, that kept his burden known only to the generation before his; if anyone were to speak of the Kyuubi's location, they would be sent to death, and the same outcome would be if anyone were to try and inform Naruto or his generation and those to come of his burden.

His former sensei Mizuki was not immune to this law.

The man had hindered Naruto's teaching, purposely failing him again and again before he was tricked into stealing the village's secrets for the silver haired chunin. The man then attacked him and Naruto's other sensei, Umino Iruka, before revealing Naruto's burden. After throwing a large shuriken into Iruka's back and attempting to kill him, Naruto took action. His new technique, the **Kage Bunshin no Jutsu (Shadow Clone Technique)**, had come in handy when he beat the man within an inch of his life.

The ANBU that arrived shortly after the assault mercifully ended the man's life for breaking a village law and attempting treason.

The week that followed caused Naruto to focus on fixing his faults, like cutting his hair for one. With help from his sister-like friend Ichiraku Ayame, the blonde now had what the girl referred to as a 'short shag'...whatever that meant. He still had some of his hair's usual spikes, but other than that, it was now short and easily maintained as opposed to his 'abomination' (Ayame's word for the afro-like hairstyle he had before).

Though why she couldn't look at him anymore and why most girls giggled whenever they looked at him confused the shit out of him.

Back to the point, Naruto's team was one he could do without. His former 'crush', a loose term for the younger girl, and his rival were his teammates. The first, Sakura Haruno, was (like their graduating class) twelve years old, and had long pink hair. Her forehead was rather large, but personally Naruto thought it worked for her. Earlier in their school lives, Naruto had asked her out on several occasions, but she had beaten on him whenever he did. This was partially why he dropped his 'crush', with age being the other reason. Her lack of shinobi skill and 'fan-girl' antics was rather disturbing as well...

His other teammate was the survivor of the Uchiha Clan Massacre several years ago, Sasuke Uchiha. The guy was a prick as far as Naruto was concerned. He had that 'I-am-so-much-better-than-you-it's-funny' smirk whenever Naruto would lose in a spar against him. Well, it was either that smirk or the 'I-hate-you-all' emo glare/scowl he would have on his face...

Other than his sensei, a lazy perverted cyclops known as Kakashi Hatake, Naruto thought Sasuke was the worst person to work with.

He would think about how bad his sensei was...but it wasn't nice to think about the dead.

Which brings us to the present: Two masked men with chains linking horrifying gauntlets on their arms were running at him. A moment ago they had killed his sensei, and now they were racing for him.

Naruto froze as his life flashed before his eyes. He wondered if this was it briefly. Would he die at such a young age?

_No!_

He didn't want to die...not without seeing his Jiji one more time. He thought about how the old man would often kindly entertain him in the Hokage's office. How he could sit in the man's chair and pretend to be the leader while the secretary looked on with a smile...

What was that flash?

"N-Naruto?"

Naruto whipped his head around and gasped. He was back in the Hokage's Office!

_How? I was about to die! Did I die? Is this heaven? Hell? Did Kami grant me my last wish?_ The blonde's thoughts were running miles while the Hokage barked at his ANBU to catch him. The room span and Naruto felt himself falling, being caught by a pair of arms belonging to a cat-masked ANBU with purple hair.

"Neko-neechan..." he whispered before succumbing to unconsciousness.

* * *

Hiruzen Sarutobi was a good man, so he liked to believe anyway. He took care of his family, village, and his successor/predecessor's son as best he could. At the age of 70, having lived through three wars and earning the title _Kami no Shinobi_, he had seen everything.

Or so he thought.

One moment he was doing paperwork, grumbling as his teeth clenched on his pipe, and then he heard a very, _very_ familiar 'Vssht' sound. Looking up he saw his surrogate grandson staring at the doors to his office. There was a faint yellow light on him but it vanished in a blink of the eye. Surprised, the Sandaime Hokage could only manage to say, "N-Naruto-kun?"

Naruto swiveled around and his eyes widened in equal shock as he gasped. The Hokage's mind saw the signs, but he reacted too late as the boy was already falling.

"CATCH HIM!" Hiruzen barked to his hidden guard. Neko, the purple haired ANBU, appeared behind the young teenager and caught him in her arms. He heard Naruto whisper, but his old hearing couldn't make out the word. Neko quickly adjusted her hold on the boy and stood, looking at the Hokage blankly.

"Take him to the hospital and stay with him," Hiruzen ordered, before looking at the rest of the remaining three ANBU, "Go to Ryu and have him send out a squad to return Team 7! This is a A-rank mission! Go!"

The ANBU nodded briefly before vanishing. Hiruzen sighed and rubbed the temples on his head before calling for his secretary. Once she was in the room, he interlaced his fingers, "Summon my advisors and Danzo. Once they arrive and enter my room, seal it from the outside. Understood?"

"Hai, Sandaime-sama," the woman said with a bow before going to do just that. Hiruzen Sarutobi grabbed his pipe from the desk and emptied it into the trash. As he packed it once more, a small smile came over his face.

_Minato...Kushina...he's finally awakened it,_ the Sandaime thought before reaching into a desk drawer and pulling out a small circular object. It was a simple black circle with an X within it over a red background, a badge that Minato had given to him a month before his death. The badge came with an explanation.

"_If anything is to happen to me, Hiruzen-sensei, I want you to swear you'll send Kushina and Naruto through the Veil, the shield that hides us from the world. Send them to Xavier in America. Please. He's the only one that could help them if Naruto unlocks my gift."_

Through the Veil.

The Veil itself was a secret privy only to the Hokage, his advisors, and the leader of ROOT. In fact, it was a secret that was shared openly by the 'Top Five' villages. All five Kages back before the first war came to an agreement; their gifts were too strong for the world, and the world was not ready for them. They struck up a deal with the underwater people known as Atlantians, who used their technology to keep them hidden.

It was during Minato's time as a Kage-in-training that Xavier appeared. The young man had developed a machine that could locate mutants, and for a place that shouldn't exist, mutant signatures were sending a beacon to the man's machine. The fourth Kage Summit was where Xavier agreed to keep quiet about their land, as well as take one trustworthy person from each nation to his. Minato returned alone, covered in blood, with a wound caused by what Xavier (who was now paralyzed) called a bullet. The Kages agreed that they would remain hidden unless necessary, each disturbed by the news of weapons that would kill so barbarically.

Hiruzen never said he wasn't a hypocrite.

"You called for us, Hiru?" an elder woman's voice asked. Hiruzen looked up and sighed, putting his pipe down and activating his internal seal as the secretary activated the outer one.

Homura, Koharu, and Danzo...his three most trusted friends. The first two, Homura Mitokado and Koharu Utatane, were his teammates since they were children and have since helped him make the decisions he couldn't do alone. The last was his friendly rival Danzo Shimura, a man who thought might was right and thought Konoha should rule their Island. They had a strained friendship, but a fierce respect for the other.

"...I did summon you," Hiruzen finally said after a tense silence. With a sigh, he spoke again, "Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze is to be sent through the Veil."

The three froze and there was a clatter as Danzo's cane fell. The one armed man nearly fell, but was braced by the glasses wearing elder. Homura lead Danzo to the chair opposite of Hiruzen and sat him down before looking at the Hokage, "And why must we send the Jinchuriki through the Veil? Surely Hatake is training him well..."

"Naruto has awakened the _Hirashin_."

The sentence caused another tense silence, and Danzo was the one to break it, "How?"

"I'm not sure," Hiruzen admitted with a sigh, "But fifteen minutes ago, Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze appeared before me like his father had years ago. If he wishes to maintain control over the _Hirashin_, we will send him to Xavier-san."

Danzo grunted in disapproval, "As tempted as I am to disagree, we must not have a faulty weapon."

"Refer to Naruto like that again and I will order your death," Hiruzen spat, getting Danzo to jump before he narrowed his eye and nodded once. As power-hungry as he was, not even Danzo Shimura would risk his life by demeaning the boy his rival had come to care for.

"Hatake cannot teach him instead?" Koharu asked, equally unnerved at the idea of sending the Village's Weapon away. That and she liked the boy, he reminded her of happier times.

"He cannot," the Sandaime sighed sadly, "Kakashi is not like Jiraiya. Even he had problems teaching Minato how to control the _Hirashin_. Only Xavier can train Naruto like he did Minato."

The three advisors nodded in agreement before Homura spoke, "Who will take him?"

"I will. And I will leave the village in your hands, Danzo," Hiruzen said, getting a surprised look from the other man. Hiruzen chuckled, before putting a glare on the man, "You do know that if I return and we are at war...I will order your head?"

"Hai..." Danzo nodded, while silently he seethed. Temporary command over the village would give him a taste. A cruel tease on his rival's part. His time would come though...

"I will set out immediately," Hiruzen informed them, "On the return of Kakashi's team, I suggest you send a more experienced team out with the bridge builder. Naruto's gift wouldn't activate without drastic events."

"Agreed," the one eyed War hawk said with a nod, "Perhaps I'll have some ANBU look into these rumors about a crime lord near our borders."

"Please do," Hiruzen said before smirking, "Oh...and do enjoy the paperwork."

An hour later, one Danzo Shimura would be seriously rethinking his plans for running the village.

* * *

Naruto woke up with a groan. Instead of the normal white that was in a hospital room, he saw a blue sky. The ground beneath him rocked and Naruto fought down the urge to puke as he sat up. When did he get on a boat?

"Ah, you're awake, good." Naruto's head swiveled around and he was shocked to come face to face with the Sandaime, dressed in battle armor with a strange buckle on the belt around his waist. It was alternating between black and white, reminding him of a siren that he had seen in a movie long ago.

"Jiji? What-where?" he stopped talking when a loud wind earned his attention. Covering his ears, Naruto looked up through squinted eyes at a large black..._thing_. Behind him, the Hokage chuckled loudly.

"(_Always one for showboating!_)" he said in a different language. A large black panel slid open and a bald man rolled up to the edge. He was dressed in an olive jacket and had a black turtleneck sweater on as well as black slacks and brown shoes.

"(_I don't know who you're talking about_), Hiruzen!" the man called back with a smile. Sarutobi laughed again and carefully stood, bending over to pick Naruto up, before he leapt up to the opening in the black _thing_. The man in the wheeled chair moved back and the opening behind them slid shut. The high wind noise instantly silenced and Naruto looked around in a bit of fear, only being held in place by his Jiji's hand on his shoulder.

"(_So this is_) Minato's (_son, hm?_)" the bald man said, Naruto glaring at him as he assumed the man spoke negatively about him.

"Perhaps we should continue in Japanese, so as not to insult Naruto-kun," Hiruzen suggested, getting a sheepish smile from the bald man.

"Ah, of course," the man said before smiling kindly at the blonde, "Hello Naruto, my name is Professor Charles Xavier."

"How do you know my name?" Naruto demanded, reaching for his kunai holster. A swift smack to his head stopped that and the boy looked up to his 'grandfather's disappointed face.

"We don't assassinate friends, Naruto-kun," Hiruzen chided, getting a apologetic look from the boy.

Naruto looked back at the man and rubbed the back of his neck, "Ah, gomen, Charles-san...I-"

"No, no, you were right to make assumptions when it comes to your safety," Xavier interrupted with a raised hand. Lowering his hands to rest on the arms of his chair, Xavier continued, "There is a reason you're here, Naruto. You are different...and I'm not talking about _that_."

Naruto's eyes widened and he looked worriedly to the Sandaime, who smiled reassuringly, before looking at the man. Xavier smiled before he continued, "I don't think less of you, Naruto. You are you and that creature is not. The reason you are here is because you are a mutant."

"...Huh?" Naruto asked, tilting his head. Hiruzen turned the boy and gave him a sad look.

"Naruto...I lied to you," Hiruzen admitted, making the boy's blue eyes widen, "I lied to you a lot in fact. You are not an orphan and your name is not only Naruto Uzumaki, but also Namikaze."

"Namikaze...? That's a familiar name but I don't-oh...Oh. OH MY KAMI!" the boy exclaimed before his eyes rolled into his head.

* * *

Naruto woke up on a couch and sat up, his head spinning, before his grandfatherly leader offered him a pill and a cup of water. Naruto took both, downing the pill before the water, and then looked at his leader accusingly, "Why?"

"To keep you safe," Hiruzen answered with a heavy sigh, "Your father made many enemies, and your mother was notoriously strong."

"M-My mother?"

"Kushina Uzumaki," the Sandaime answered, "She was known as the Red Hot Blooded Tomato...and she was the second container of the Kyuubi no Kitsune."

"S-Second? Then I'm..." Naruto trailed off as tears came from his eyes, "Do...Is there a..."

Hiruzen smiled understandingly and gave the boy a photo of his father and mother; his father stood proudly behind his mother, who was obviously pregnant. Naruto held the photo like it was glass and stared.

And stared.

Then the dam broke.

"Why'd he do it!" Naruto demanded through his tears as the elder held him, "Why ME? WHY!"

Hiruzen waited patiently until Naruto quieted down and spoke softly, "Would you ask another parent, Naruto-kun? Could you ask them to sacrifice what you could not?"

Naruto sniffled and hiccupped before he shook his head, "N-No..."

"Naruto," The blonde turned to see the Professor looking at him with a smile, "Your father wanted only for you to be strong. He gave his life to put an entity of pure energy inside you. He wanted you to be able to protect yourself. He didn't do the sealing for the village, because if he did, he would have used an inanimate object."

"T-Then...why me?" Naruto countered with a sniffle as he rubbed his eyes.

"He did it out of love, Naruto-kun," Sarutobi supplied, rubbing the boy's back. Naruto sniffled before holding his head.

"...What's a mutant?"

"_Now Naruto, you know you can't change the subject,_" the professor's voice echoed. Naruto's head snapped up and he looked at the immobile man in shock. Professor Xavier gave a smirk, "_Yes, I did just read your mind. And now I'm talking to you through a mental link. Telepathy is my mutation, my evolution._"

"Then...what's mine?" Naruto asked curiously. The Hokage looked to the Professor and nodded.

Professor Xavier interlaced his fingers in front of him, "We are currently inside my mansion, in a land far from your home. I want you to look at the windowsill behind me. Focus on it."

Naruto shrugged and did as he was requested, focusing on the windowsill before asking, "Why am I doing this? I mean I-"

~Vssht~ "Don't see...the...point..." Naruto's voice became very quiet as he found himself in the air about fifty feet beyond the windowsill. Weight caught up to him and he began to fall. With a frightened yelp, Naruto looked at the Professor for help.

~Vssht~ "AHH-OOF!" Naruto landed face-first on the floor of the Professor's office. The blonde groaned as he pushed himself to his feet. The Hokage chortled while Xavier chuckled in amusement.

"Are you ok?" Xavier asked the blonde. Naruto groaned again and rubbed his face, getting a chuckle from the man, "I guess so. That, Naruto, was your mutation. Instantaneous transportation through the control over one's molecules."

"Instant-_huh_?" the blonde asked with a frown before the man chuckled again.

"Teleportation, Naruto. Teleportation," Xavier answered before interlacing his fingers, "I asked you to focus on the windowsill, and you did. Had you stayed focused on that you wouldn't have appeared outside. We will work on that and your English first."

"Huh?" Naruto asked with a blink. Hiruzen shook his head.

"Naruto-kun, you are going to train under Professor Xavier," Hiruzen said sternly. As the boy opened his mouth to complain, the man continued, "This is not negotiable. In fact, consider this your very first S-rank mission."

"S-S-S-Rank?" Naruto repeated loudly in shock before he punched the air, "HA! TAKE THAT, SASUKE-TEME!"

"Let me finish, Naruto," Hiruzen said, getting the blonde to look at him with a blink, "You will not have contact with the village for a long, long time. You may not return at all, but the choice is yours. You can stay and train, or return home with me. However, if you chose the latter, I will...have to remove your memories and relieve you of your rank. You will become a administrative shinobi."

"W-What?" the blonde repeated, his eyes wide, "What! Why? Jiji-"

"I am not your grandfather, Genin Namikaze," the man sternly stated, his eyes narrowing, "I am your Kage. You have only two choices. CHOOSE."

Naruto blinked back the tears before swallowing heavily. If he had to choose, he would choose the one where he had the possibility to remain a shinobi. No doubt!

"...I will remain with Professor Xavier, _Hokage-sama_," he repeated, growling at the man he saw as a grandfather. He couldn't help it. He was hurt, and the one who did it stood before him.

"...I wish you luck, Namikaze," Hiruzen said as he went to the door, "You will always be welcome back home when your mission is complete."

"Hai," Naruto spat, his eyes boring into the back of the Kage's head. Though he couldn't see it, Hiruzen had a look of sorrow on his face.

"_He wouldn't have agreed unless I had intervened, Charles..._" Hiruzen thought, getting a solemn response from his friend.

"_I'm sorry you had to,_" Charles sent back as he began filling out Naruto's information for his enrollment to Xavier's Institute and Bayville High.

When the door shut, Naruto fell to his hands and knees and sobbed, Professor X leaving his head bowed as he regretfully searched the boy's mind for the information he needed.

* * *

**AN: Wow...I didn't think I had it in me to make them all act so out of character. Oh well, that's why it's called Fanfiction. Now, the Sandaime acted the way he did because he knows only Xavier can help Naruto. But then again, you're all welcome to have your own opinions on it.**

**REVIEW!**


	2. Teleporting Trouble

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Marvel. I'd like to work for the latter though...I've got some bitchin' ideas.**

**Evolution of a Hero**

**Teleporting Trouble**

* * *

A month passed since Naruto's enrollment to Xavier's Institute.

Since then, Naruto had gained some more focus with his _Hirashin_. While the Professor had told him what the _Hirashin_ really was, he still called it that to honor his father. He had forgiven his parents for their sins and took to training to surpass them. As he was, he was already a Beta-class mutant, well on his way to Alpha according to the Professor.

Though the credit for that goes to Logan.

The much older mutant was cold and had a crude attitude about him. Of course when Naruto decided to try and ride his bike, due to being curious about the machine, the younger mutant learned just why people called him 'The Wolverine'. Logan's claws nearly shredded him the first time they fought, but when Naruto had pulled a kunai to defend himself, both he and Logan were shocked to find the blade held its own against Logan's claws. Upon investigation by the Professor, Naruto learned that most of the metallic alloy in his arsenal was made from adamantium; the same metal that was grafted onto Logan's skeleton.

The spars that came over the next week made him shudder as he thought about them.

All Naruto could do was thank his ancestors for the healing factor and longevity that came with the Uzumaki name, something he learned from Xavier. The Professor had the privilege to meet the Uzumaki clan before their eradication and extinction. It explained a lot for the blonde, and made him relieved to know that it wasn't the fox healing him, but his own genetics.

Speaking of genetics, the Professor had bestowed upon Naruto notes and journals that his father wrote. It seems while Minato Namikaze was here, he had left some inklings behind. Like Kushina Uzumaki's 'chakra chains': her signature technique in the Third War.

The second Naruto thought about them, the chains themselves appeared around his arms. He showed this to the Professor, and they both learned that the chains reacted based on emotions.

Leading to his meeting with Ororo Monroe, the weather-controlling Storm. The teenage boy found himself enjoying his lessons with the woman, who had taken to mothering him when she learned of his slightly similar upbringing. He cursed the men who thought of shopping malls to this day, and then cursed his new surrogate mother for restricting his ramen. He couldn't argue with the effects though, considering he now stood at a respectable 5' 6" and would only keep growing. The worst time however would be when he demonstrated his **Oroike no Jutsu (Sexy Technique)** to the Professor, Ororo and Logan.

Considering he saw Wolverine fly outside a window due to a bloody nose, the lightning strike was worth it.

The other two members of his 'class' were Scott Summers and Jean Grey, two juniors at Bayville High.

Scott was a stick-in-the-mud, or a boy scout as Logan called him. He followed rules and did the best he could for good causes. His mutation was a optic blast that, rather than heat, were more like concussion blasts. Being hit by one wasn't fun at all, that much Naruto knew from personal experience. He was pretty sure that the sunglasses Scott wore were not custom and just for show, and rather than deal with another Sasuke, he decided to put the teen in his place.

The Professor was trying not to smirk when he explained Scott's unfortunate accident and the lack of control over his powers.

Jean Grey...now there was a woman. Naruto could see why Scott followed her like a lost puppy, Hell; he shot the older teen a smirk when his foxlike features caused her to cuddle him. It was funny to see Logan choke on his beer when he failed to stifle his laughter. However, he didn't see her in that way like Scott did, though teasing the two was fun as Hell.

The one thing he regretted was being forced to meet his tenant when Jean invaded his mind when she wanted answers on a date Scott had. He knew that Jean was a Telekinetic and Telepath...he just didn't know she was _that_ strong. The damnable Fox nearly hurt her and it was because of that incident that he now had limited access to his chakra. To ensure no one else would encounter the Kyuubi, Professor X built up several mental blocks that could only be held up by constant chakra being forced to them. Thankfully the chains were not made from chakra but from a different energy source, the Professor and Jean hypothesis that it's a type of psionic energy.

Concerning his studies, when he had learned he was to be a student there was a small whine, before Logan smacked that habit out of him. The Canuck had become the blonde's role model, something Xavier wasn't sure was a good thing or a bad thing.

However it was strenuous to scold Naruto time after time whenever he was sent home early from the school. The boy said nothing, but Professor Xavier learned from Jean that Naruto had been picking fights, rather, people picked fights with him.

Like right now.

* * *

"What'd you say?" A bulky teen wearing Bayville High's football jacket asked the blonde. Naruto shook his head and crossed his arms as he stood in front of a knocked over girl a year older than him. Naruto's lunch had been going rather well, until he heard a slap and a angry yell. Apparently, a sophomore had been moved to the varsity team and was harassing his girlfriend for a 'reward'. The girl said no, and when he playfully tried to entice her into it, she slapped him. He had shoved her down and that's when Naruto made his move.

"You heard me, _teme_," the blonde said to the teen as he tightened the grip on the taller boy's arm, "You touch this girl again, and I'll beat you until your children's children have bruises."

A crowd was starting to form by now, but Naruto kept his cool. Thanks to Mama Ororo, or O-Kaachan as he called her, he was much better at keeping his chains at bay.

The football player scowled and threw his other fist out, "Stupid Freshman!"

Naruto caught the other fist in his other hand, pulling the teen down and slamming their heads against one another. The football player stumbled backwards and his hands went to his nose as blood gushed down from it. The corner of Naruto's mouth turned upwards and he cracked his knuckles.

Before the teen could retaliate, Ms. Darkholme walked into the fray and demanded, "Somebody tell me what you are all doing? Mr. Houser! Mr. Namikaze, did you do this?"

Naruto scowled and crossed his arms, "I was defending myself and my fellow student."

Ms. Darkholme looked behind the blonde to see another blonde girl with a stripe of purple in her hair. With a frown, the principal looked back at the sophomore, "Ms. Braddock, is this true?"

The girl nodded sadly as one of her friends helped her up. She spoke with a light English accent, "Yes. Doug started it, ma'am..."

"Betsy!" Doug Houser exclaimed in shock. He flinched when the principal's gaze turned to him. She looked murderous.

"Houser. My office," she spat. Upon seeing him still sitting on his ass and pinching his nose shut, Ms. Darkholme yelled, "_NOW_!"

"Y-Yes ma'am!" the teen yelped before glaring at Naruto. Naruto's smirk was gone and an equally, if not more so, murderous look was on his face. The teen decided to cut his loses then and there, scrambling to his feet before being marched to the principal's office with said woman. The crowd disbanded, disappointed there was no fight.

Naruto crossed his arms and pouted, _Man...She always steps in just before I can have fun._

"Um, e-excuse me?" Naruto's left eyebrow arched slightly and he turned to see his fellow blonde looking at him with a smile. Seeing the pretty and, thankfully unharmed, girl smiling at him, the blonde gave her a grin back.

Now why was she red?

"Hey, sorry I broke your boyfriend's nose," he apologized, his right hand going to the back of his neck as he did so, "I...Back home we have a very bad gang problem and girls weren't treated well." _Well, civilians weren't anyway. No one save for a brain-dead bandit or a strong shinobi would dare try and rape a kunoichi._

"Oh...um, don't-don't worry about it," the girl said with a small smile, "I think we're through though. Um...Elizabeth Braddock, but you can call me Betsy."

"Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze," Naruto greeted as he took her hand and gently shook it, "You can call me anytime."

He chuckled when her face flushed and removed his hand, "Kidding, sorry. I'm a bit of a Joker around my friends and people with friendly vibes are victims to my awesomeness."

Betsy giggled, "Don't let it go to you're head. Thanks again, Naruto."

"Anytime Betsy," her fellow blonde said as he went back inside at the bell. The blonde stuffed his hands into the pockets of his dark cargos as he walked. Before he reached his locker, a pair of hands shoved him into it. Naruto's own hands went to his face to cover the healing cut under his eye, quickly wiping it away as he was spun around and slammed into the lockers as someone grabbed the collar of his shirt.

"You little pissant!" the star quarterback Duncan Matthews snarled, "Do you know what you just did?"

Naruto blinked before reaching up and wiping the spit from his eye, "Um...I pissed off the wrong sprinkler system?"

Duncan slammed him into the locker again, "No you little idiot! You got the replacement for our injured guy suspended! We're gonna have to forfeit the game this Friday!"

Naruto blinked, "(_Sorry, the language you have used was not understood. Please place me down, and fuck off_)."

"What'd you just say?" Duncan growled before the bell rung again. With an irritated huff, Duncan released Naruto's shirt, but not before warning him, "You'd better fix this, pissant. Or I'm gonna fix you!"

"Dude! I'm fifteen! Not only is that wrong, but it's illegal! And you're cheating on Jean-neechan!" Naruto cried out, getting the hallway's attention. Duncan went red with rage and stormed off before any more rumors could be spread. His work done, Naruto dusted his hands and gave a proud smile to the audience.

Giving a mock bow, he then said, "I'll be here all week folks!"

* * *

"Did you have to push Duncan's buttons, Naru?" Jean asked with a groan as Scott drove them back to the mansion. Naruto idly picked at his ear from his spot in the back seat of the convertable 2001 Mustang.

"Jeanie, you're lucky I didn't string him up and play piñata with his ass," the blonde shot back. He examined his finger and flicked it to the air before looking at Scott, "And what's with being late at lunch, Shades?"

"I wasn't late," Scott said with a sigh, "I was watching you from the crowd. You're lucky Betsy Braddock backed you on that, Naru. And as much as I hate to say it, Duncan's right. We needed that little jerk-off for the game."

Naruto scowled, "Wow, Scott. Just wow. You sucking up to Jeanie again, or is this your inner Eagle coming out?"

Scott glared at Naruto in the rear-view mirror as they came up to a stop light, "...Screw you."

"Nah, that's Jeanie's job," Naruto chuckled out before freezing as he felt an ominous glare on him. Looking up at Jean's infuriated green eyes, Naruto blinked twice before snapping his fingers, "I just remembered that I have an essay in English due tomorrow! Ciao!"

~Vssht~

Jean nodded before looking at Scott, who was doing all he could to focus on the light. There was a light pink tint to his cheeks and she thought, _Is the sun reflecting off his shades or is he blushing?_

Before she could ask him, the light went green and she swore Scott broke the speed limit. Neither of them were aware of the wide-eyed blonde girl in the passenger seat of an V8 Vantage S Coupe Aston Martin, who then looked to ask if her mother had seen what she had, only to be ignored as her mother talked on the phone.

* * *

Naruto growled in irritation as Wolverine slashed at him within a dojo hologram. The blonde rolled to his right and spun the kunai in his right hand into a reverse hold while reaching towards the Canadian mutant. A bright orange chain shot out and wrapped around Wolverine, blending in as it bound over his orange and black outfit.

Naruto wore a smaller version of what Wolverine had, minus the mask, with his headband sewn into a faceguard similar to what Jean wore, only a dark orange. Buckled orange gloves and boots were covering his arms and legs. Two kunai holsters were on either leg and his belt had been modified to have two weapons pouches. It had taken a promise of one month's worth of chores and a lot of begging in order to get this outfit.

Totally worth it.

"(_Come on, ya old fart_)!" Naruto exclaimed with a smirk as he began pulling the struggling Wolverine in. His strength was just shy of the older mutants, but then again, this was a lesson and damn it he was gonna ace it!

Once he had pulled the Canuck in, his smirk fell when Logan spoke, "(_You're getting slow, Whiskers. Can't ya smell it? I __**wanted**__ you to pull me in!_) RRAGH!"

With a roar, Wolverine broke the chains and pounced on the blonde. Naruto yelped and dropped to his back, vanishing with a ~Vssht~. Wolverine groaned and grumbled under his breath, "End simulation. The brat forfeited when he flashed. Mark it as my win."

* * *

"As you can see-" Professor X was just introducing Scott and Jean to the newest student, who wore a hooded jacket, when Naruto flashed in.

~Vssht~ "Oof! Ow..." Naruto groaned as he landed on the edge of the desk in the Professor's study. The blonde rolled to his side and landed with a plop, earning laughter from his two older 'siblings' and a snicker from the newcomer.

"Well, what perfect timing, Naruto," the Professor joked, "I was just about to ask you and Wolverine to come upstairs. We have a new student."

Naruto was on his feet faster than the others thought and he crossed his arms, examining the hooded newcomer, "What's wrong? You some sort of vampire or something?"

The newcomer looked at Xavier, who nodded reassuringly, before reaching out with a blue hand. Naruto glanced at the hand, the faceless hood, and back before beaming and slapping the three-fingered-appendage. He quickly gripped the hand, shaking it enthusiastically, "Finally! Someone normal!"

Jean and Scott glared at the blonde that indirectly insulted them while the blue-handed mutant nervously replied, "V-Vhat? Vhat do you mean?"

Naruto rolled his eyes and vanished in a yellow flash before reappearing with the hooded jacket on his arm. Bowing to the revealed mutant, Naruto spoke in a faux stuffy accent, "Allow me to take your coat, good sir!"

The new mutant recoiled in fear at being revealed while Jean and Scott gasped. He was..._blue_! All of him, blue hair, skin, tail...Hold up, _Tail_? The poor physically altered mutant bit his lip and stepped back again, his tail going between his legs as he did so. Jean took note of his state of dress; ragged and worn out clothes, handmade and handed down, cotton if she guessed.

"Ah, I am, er, sorry," the boy said, a thick German accent coming from his mouth, "Do I...Frighten you?"

Scott and Jean were unsure of how to react before Scott stepped forward, "No. No, you don't. Scott Summers."

"Ah, pleasure," the boy said with a wide smile, "Kurt Vagner."

Naruto offered the boy his jacket before gripping his hand again, "My name's Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze. Anything else you can do aside from look like a blue verson of Hellboy?"

"NARUTO!" Jean exclaimed in anger. Naruto glanced at her in confusion.

"What? Don't tell me he doesn't look badass!" Naruto said before grabbing Kurt's right arm, "...You wanna put a giant slab of concrete on this? Bet'cha the girls go nuts."

Kurt pulled his hand back and vanished in a puff of black smoke, the sound being a muted **Bamf** when he reappeared on the other side of the room. His tail was wagging slowly and a smirk was on his face.

"Let's...save zat for another time, _mein fraud_," Kurt said nervously. Naruto blinked before whooping in glee. He jumped up and vanished in a yellow flash.

~Vssht~ Kurt jumped when the blonde teen appeared next to him with an arm over his shoulders. The blonde with whisker marks gave a foxlike grin that Xavier knew was going to bite him in the ass. The next words that left the boy's mouth didn't help with that feeling, "Porters in the X Mansion! Boo-yah, buddy! Ya ever play tag?"

Kurt blinked and slowly nodded. Naruto beamed before slapping him on the shoulder, "Good! TAG! You're it!"

~Vssht~

Kurt blinked several times before grinning wildly, "Not for long, _mein fraud_!" **Bamf**

Scott and Jean exchanged a glance of worry. One teleporter caused enough chaos...what would _two_ do?

* * *

"Mr. Tolansky, do you-?" "Call me Toad," A teen with a heavy Brooklyn accent grumbled, interrupting Ms. Darkholme who then glared at him. He had holes in his jeans and wore a sloppy long sleeved shirt. His teeth were yellow and she could have sworn his tongue was green.

"Fine. Toad, do you know why I called you here?" she asked. Toad slapped his legs before giving her a raspberry and two thumbs down. Clenching her teeth and fist, Darkholme continued, "I want you to break into Xavier's academy and scout the mansion."

"Uh, question!" Toad said, his hand shooting up, "Why should I?"

"Because Toad, while as your principal I may be unable to do anything," the woman said as she removed her glasses, her eyes turning yellow as she glared down at him, "As your legal guardian...I can make sure your life is a living _hell_!"

"ACK! Alright, alright...ya don't have ta be pushy, I'll do it, sheesh," Toad relented, his hands up in a surrendering position. He sat back down and put his hands behind his head, "When do ya want me ta do it?"

"Tonight, no exceptions," Darkholme instructed with a warning tone in her voice. He left her office to get back to class and she answered her cell phone on the first ring, "Yes? ...Of course. I'm getting the information tonight and you'll have it soon."

* * *

Naruto sat on the bottom bleacher next to a teen with wavy blue hair and a red shirt under a brown jacket with cargo pants on. This was Kurt Wagner, in disguise. Apparently the professor has connections and he had given Kurt what he called a _image inducer_...

Naruto thought his **Henge** was better.

"So...vhat do you do on days like today?" Kurt asked his friend. The two of them played Tag-port until Ororo had told them dinner was ready. The feeding frenzy that followed nearly made Jean puke, and even Scott looked a little green. Of course afterwards Ororo had smacked both of them upside the head.

She was adamant about manners at the table.

"Well...I kind of have to figure out a way to keep that pissed off guy walking towards us from kicking my ass so..." Naruto trailed off as Duncan and two of his friends stopped in front of him.

"Runt-O," Duncan grumbled, getting laughs from his friends, "Figure out a plan?"

Naruto blinked before cupping his chin, "Hm...yeah. I won't like it, but I'll do it."

"Do what?" Duncan, Kurt and Duncan's two goons asked. Naruto grinned foxily at them, his eyes twinkling in mischief.

* * *

"So ya wanna be an Eagle, huh?" the coach for the Bayville Eagles asked as he looked over the teen standing in front of him. Naruto blinked and nodded.

"Yeah," he said with a fake heavy accent, "My family's honor needs to be defended in all areas. Duncan-san said I would be good at being a fullback, Coach-sama."

The Coach hummed before nodding, "All-right, I'll give you a shot. Line up on the end and take Houser's former position. Duncan! Do it!"

"You got it Coach!" the quarterback called back before pulling the teen next to him as the two halves of the team readjusted their positions. Grabbing the facemask of the smaller blonde's helmet, Duncan's black eyes bore into Naruto's blue ones.

"You blow this, and I'll-" "Blow me? Well...I don't swing that way but if you really want too..." Naruto interrupted. The team burst into laughter and Duncan growled before shoving the shorter player away. He dropped to behind the Center and called out the numbers for a certain play, purposely doing so to make the blonde look foolish.

Naruto, having spied on the football team before to get back at them when they had picked on Scott, recognized the call. A smirk on his face, he dropped back slightly to the left. Sure the sport was weird, but who was he to judge?

If he wasn't here he may be participating in a contest where killing was allowed.

Duncan stood after calling "Hike" and backed up, faking to the right before tossing the ball to Naruto. Naruto caught said object and ducked under the two linemen that leapt at him, dashing forward as he ran. The blonde saw a large linebacker running towards him and slid to a stop before spinning to the right and running past the man.

Kurt, Scott and Jean watched from the sidelines with the coach. The man was flipping through his notes, his jaw unhinged, "H-How...? Where was this kid?"

Kurt leaned over to Scott as Naruto stopped, spun around and back-flipped over a diving halfback, "Ve should have kept him out of zis, yes?"

Scott's awe died down as the blonde on the field literally ran circles around the other players before he chuckled, "No...This isn't part of his mutation. He's just really fast and nimble."

"TOUCHDOWN!" Naruto exclaimed as he ran across the line. He stopped and threw the ball down before he started to victory dance, "And the crowd goes wild! Namikaze for the win! Haa! Haa!"

The Coach grinned and crossed his arms, "That kid..."

Jean shook her head at the blonde's antics. Her attention went to the Cheerleaders that were looking up from their own practice at the commotion. Her eyes locked on one girl in particular. One with a purple strand in her blonde hair.

Naruto spun the football around on his finger as he sat in the back of Scott's car with Kurt, "Did you guys see the look on Duncan's face? What do you think they're gonna do when I quit the team after the game?"

The three looked at him with wide eyes, before Scott burst out laughing, "Oh my god...That's so evil, Naruto!"

"Isn't it, though?" the younger mutant asked with a smirk. He leaned back and set the ball in his lap, his hands locking behind his head as he leaned back and sighed, "I wonder what O-Kaasan made for dinner tonight? Think it'll be another feast?"

Jean covered her mouth and Scott nearly hit a passing car when he lost control.

Kurt and Naruto high fived before 'porting away when the two older teens glared in the mirror at them.

* * *

**AN: Oh yeah, he's pulling a master prank over Duncan and the rest of the football team. If none of you know who Betsy is, I'm ashamed. You're all failures! ALL OF YOU!**

**Anyway, next Toad makes his move and Kitty Pride activates her powers.**

**Review...Do it.**

**BAMF (Bad Ass Mother Fucker)**


	3. Leapfrog and Shadowcat

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Marvel. I'd like to work for the latter though...I've got some bitchin' ideas.**

**Evolution of a Hero**

**Leapfrog and Shadowcat**

* * *

"Man, why'd I agree ta this?" Toad whined as he leapt towards the Xavier Institute. He was dressed in a green outfit with a large grey chassis. Not his personal choice in attire, but Mystique had strongly suggested he wear it. As he thought about her suggestion, the frog-like mutant grumbled, "Tch, she didn't have to threaten to cut off my tongue."

He stopped outside the large fence on the perimeter of the Institute and a brow shot up, "Geez, they trying to keep King Kong back here or somethin'?"

Shrugging, Toad braced himself before leaping up and over the fence. A silent alarm was tripped and the door was opened. He blinked when an ominous thunder rolled overhead. He brushed it off and leapt for the doors, a smirk on his face. A large wind came up behind him and knocked his landing off course, the doors swinging shut as he rolled into Naruto and Kurt.

"Ugh, _mein gott_, vhat is zat smell?" Kurt asked with a groan as he covered his nose.

Toad immediately took offense, "Hey! Ya can't go blaming a guy for his natural scent!"

Naruto's right hand shoved Toad off the blonde mutant, who yelped before landing with a roll. The blonde pushed himself to his feet and looked at Kurt, "That's him, right? Not me?"

"Yeah, I believe so," Kurt confirmed.

"Erg, what the hell are you, Plush Toy? You and the Pretty Boy over here just have bad noses, or does dressing like sex partners count as a power?" Toad asked with a sneer. Naruto and Kurt exchanged a look before glaring at the intruder. They were both dressed in their X-Men suits and were walking to the Danger Room to train when Toad had barged in.

"Says the one that smells like a sewer!" Naruto shot back with a growl, cracking his knuckles, "You can call me Kitsune."

"Und I am ze Nightcrawler," the blue mutant replied with a small glare, "Who are you? Ze Swamp-Thing?"

Toad's eye twitched, "Oh, you are so dead, fuzzball!"

Kurt smirked, "Catch me if you can!" **Bamf**

Naruto laughed at the shocked look on Toad's face before following his friend's example. ~Vssht~

They reappeared behind Toad, kicking forward and sending the shorter vulgar mutant rolling. The two of them then pulled down their eyelids before high-fiving. Toad spun around and leapt at them, "Yer both _dead_!"

~Vssht~ **Bamf**

Toad's face collided with the wall behind the two teleporters, who reappeared right behind him. Kurt winced in sympathy while Naruto, ever the prankster, just laughed. The Brooklyn native spun around and leapt at them again, only for them to turn around and run from the frog-like mutant.

"Get back here ya freaks!" Toad exclaimed as he leapt after them through the mansion's hallways.

"The pot's calling the kettles black, Kurt!" Kitsune said to his friend with a laugh.

* * *

Elsewhere in the mansion, Professor Xavier was sitting with Storm in the study. The telepathic mutant chuckled and was graced with a confused look from the woman, "It seems a young Todd Tolansky has decided to investigate our mansion."

"I thought you don't read people's minds without their consent, Professor?" Ororo stated in an accusing tone. Xavier chuckled again.

"Normally no, but with Naruto around I've had to drop some of my manners to thwart some of his plans...did you know he wanted to sneak an electromagnet into Logan's room for the spars they had last week?" From the look on the African woman's face he could see that she didn't. Xavier smiled, "That, and Todd's thoughts were practically shouting due to our little Kitsune's antics."

Ororo put a hand on her face as she groaned, "I swear, that boy better not ever meet my nephew or we'll be in serious trouble."

Charles laughed.

* * *

"Is that the best you've got, Frogger?" Kitsune asked as he flashed out of Toad's tongue's way. Toad gripped his head in frustration before leaping at the closer teleporter. Nightcrawler 'ported out of the way and put his hands on either side of his head.

"As you say in America, 'Neener, neener, neener'!" the blue furred mutant taunted.

"Fight me like a man!" Toad snarled as he lashed his tongue out to wrap around Kurt's neck. **Bamf**

"Grr, hold still!" Toad screamed before rolling forward when he heard a familiar ~Vssht~. He turned around and glared at the blonde teleporter, "That parlor trick ain't gonna help you long, boy!"

"Bet'cha ten bucks you never touch me," Kitsune shot back with a smirk before flashing away again when Toad leapt at him. ~Vssht~

* * *

"Professor, if he's investigating our mansion," Ororo started, only to be cut off by the Professor's raised hand.

"Mystique could be making her move, yes I've thought of that as well," Xavier finished before sitting back in his chair, "However, I believe young Tolansky is very gifted. Perhaps he could be one of us.

Shaking her head in disagreement, Ororo said, "Sometimes, Professor, I worry your kind heart blinds you from the truth."

There was a crash and the two looked up to see Kurt running on all fours down the hallway. Behind him was Toad, who cried out, "I'm gonna rip that tail right out your spine, ya fuzzy gecko!"

~Vssht~ Kitsune appeared before the two senior mutants and sheepishly grinned, "Um...Sorry Professor...Gama-chan broke your bust in the east wing."

Xavier chuckled, "I'm aware, Kitsune. Carry on."

The Kitsune nodded and flashed away, ~Vssht~

* * *

~Vssht~ Kitsune reappeared to find Nightcrawler dangling from the chandelier. Toad was leaping up from below in an effort to grab the acrobatic mutant and a frustrated growl escaped his lips, "Come 'ere Wookiee boy! Come ta Toad- Boy yer starting to tick me off!"

Toad leapt at the balcony and to Nightcrawler, who 'ported out of the way with a **Bamf**. The frog-like mutant growled and pushed off the chandelier to leap at the blonde in his sight.

"You're goin' down, blondie!" Toad announced as he approached. Kitsune smirked and held his ground when Toad tackled him, using the physical connection to flash the both of them to the danger room. Nightcrawler, who had discovered how to follow Kitsune's flashes, 'ported after his friend.

Toad screamed as Kitsune rolled back and kicked him off, making the other mutant collide with a wall. The teen groaned as he rubbed his head, "Ah man...Now I know I'm gonna kick your ass!"

"You say that," Kitsune said before looking up, "Danger! Set it to Kitsune level five!"

"_Kitsune Level Five simulation started. Begin_," the robotic voice belonging to the Danger Room's Virtual Intelligence replied. Kitsune smirked before flashing out of the way as a pillar shot up where he stood.

~Vssht~

Toad groaned when Kitsune appeared above him, dropping with his legs extended. The blonde mutant smirked when his feet collided with Toad's head, making the teen's face smack into the steel ground. Several tentacles emerged from holes in the wall just as Nightcrawler 'ported into the room.

Nightcrawler's mouth popped open and his yellow eyes widened in shock, "_Mein gott_..."

~Vssht~ "MOVE!" Kitsune cried as he leapt at the blue mutant, sending them rolling as the tentacles opened to reveal laser cannons. Toad, who had seen that, felt the blood drain from his face.

"Aw shit..." he whimpered. A girlish scream escaped his lips as several tentacles shot out at him in an attempt to restrain him.

"_Yo Professor! Uh, I did a no-no again..."_ Kitsune sheepishly thought. He could feel the Professor's groan as he ducked under a swinging tentacle, bringing his chain out to wrap around the metallic object and pull it into the path of a laser. The metal sliced and fell, making Kitsune smirk before ducking when a red concussion blast shot at him.

"Hey Cyclops! What took ya?" he asked with an arched brow as his team's leader stood before him in a blue and yellow uniform. Behind him, Jean Grey was manipulating a tentacle that almost caught Nightcrawler into catching another tentacle.

"What level did you set it to, Kitsune?" Cyclops asked, almost dreading the response. Kitsune sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck as he flashed to the other mutant's side.

"Um...well actually, I sort of...kind of...set-it-to-level-five," he said the last bit fast and quiet, but the older mutant heard it nonetheless.

Cyclops groaned, "You just had to..."

"What? It's fun!" Kitsune defended, grabbing the teen's shoulder and flashing out of the way when a pillar shot up where they stood. Cyclops lowered his hand and glared at the younger mutant, who laughed nervously, "Heh...what?"

"I'll deal with you later," Cyclops grunted as he shot a concussive blast at a large tentacle that was chasing Toad, "Danger! Stop the simulation!"

"_Vocal registration confirmed. Simulation terminated._" Danger announced, the pillars and tentacles retreating to their place in the room as the simulation ended.

Toad slunk down to his butt, "Man, remind me never ta skip gym class again..."

~Vssht~ "What should we do with him?" Kitsune asked as he appeared with a hand on Toad's shoulder.

**Bamf** "I suggest zat ve see how good frog legs are," Nightcrawler said with a smirk. The door to the Danger Room slid open and a low growl made the two teens swallow in fear.

"I go into town to get more beer for fifteen minutes and you brats decide to use the Danger Room...Not only that, but who the hell left a fucking stain on my bedroom door?" Logan snarled as he walked up. Nightcrawler, Kitsune, and Toad exchanged a shared glance.

"Eh, you guys want a truce?" Toad asked.

"We'll get ya to the gate," Kitsune replied before he flashed them all to the gate. Logan growled and crossed his arms as he glared at Cyclops and Jean.

"Well, since you two lovebirds are here, let's get to it. Danger! Lovebirds level four," he instructed as he pulled his mask on and unsheathed his claws. Cyclops wasn't sure to kill Kitsune for leaving them to Logan, or for renaming his and Jean's simulations to 'lovebirds'.

* * *

One week later, in rural Chicago, Illinois, a young woman named Katherine "Kitty" Pride leaned back against the wall of the girls bathroom with a groan. She wore a yellow spaghetti strap tank top under an open pink blouse, short capris and sandals. In her hand was a history test with a large circled F on it. Things couldn't get any worse...

As she thought about how her life was over, she didn't notice that she was sinking through the wall. It was only when she started to fall backwards that she released a frightened scream. That's when Kitty Pride first used her mutation to phase through the bathroom wall into the outside.

"Whoa...like, totally freaky..." Kitty muttered, standing and dusting herself off, deciding to brush the incident off as a daydream as she walked around to the front of her high school's grounds. She didn't see the young man watching her from a few feet away hiding behind a tree. He gasped in shock as he realized something.

"She's like me..."

* * *

~Vssht~ Naruto yawned as he walked out of a flash from his room into the kitchen. Logan had woken him up with a rough banging on the door. The man barked at him to wake up and be dressed. Looking at the clock on the stove through half-lidded eyes, Naruto scowled.

_Five-thirty? School doesn't start 'til seven forty-five! Logan-teme..._the blonde thought as he turned around and prepared to go back to bed only to be stopped by the Canuck in question.

"_Hige_, you and Red are goin' to the Windy City," He grunted out, "Eat and get dressed."

"X-suit?" Naruto asked tiredly. Logan shook his head and Naruto shrugged before turning around, heading for the pantry. Before he could reach for the handle, the door was thrown open and smacked him in the face, "Gah! Sonovabitch!"

"Oh god, sorry Naru!" Jean cried with wide eyes as the blonde teen held his face. She had come downstairs like a normal person and from where she stood, there was no one near the pantry door. She turned to glare at the snickering Logan, "You should have told me he was going, Logan!"

"Ah, chill out Red," Logan replied with a dismissive wave, "The gaki needed a good whack to wake him up."

"Sadistic _teme_!" Naruto groaned from behind his hands, "Ugh, that hurt!"

Logan merely laughed again.

The two teens had breakfast without anymore injuries and had showered and dressed. Jean was dressed in a green sweater that clung to her figure and loose jeans with converse sneakers. The younger blonde mutant wore a blue T-shirt with a red, white and blue shield on it along with dark tan cargos so he could successfully hide a spare kunai or two. His usual footwear, the combat sandals he wore when he first arrived, completed the look. When Logan saw his shirt, the old mutant choked on his morning coffee.

Naruto believed it was Karma at work and thanked Kami.

"Ah, good, you're both dressed," Professor Xavier said as he entered the room. The two students sat up straighter as the room darkened and a hologram popped up, the image of a brunette teenage girl with a ponytail appeared in front of them.

"...Why don't ya send Kurt?" Naruto asked, looking at the Professor, "He needs to make more friends. Sending him with Jeanie would be better than me..."

"Kurt doesn't have as much field experience as you and is still insecure about his appearance," Xavier said with a frown. The blonde sighed sadly and sat back in his chair.

"Damn...there goes my plan for sleeping in today..."

"You'll get over it, Naru," Jean said with a smile before looking at Xavier, "What's her name?"

"This is Kitty Pride," the Professor answered, "Over the past few weeks she has been randomly phasing through objects. Her mother, a woman who had heard of me through a...acquaintance, called for our help. While I speak to her mother, you and Naruto are to talk to her."

"I still think Kurt should go," Naruto grumbled as he leaned on his hand, before Jean psychically pushed his arm out from under his head, making him smack against the tabletop, "OW!"

"Oops, my bad," the girl innocently apologized when Naruto glared at her.

Professor X chuckled at their antics. They really were like siblings at times.

* * *

"Hey! Hey Kitty, wait up!" Kitty Pride turned around before smiling as her newest friend came up to a jog alongside her as she left the school. He wore a brown vest over a black T-shirt, black fingerless gloves, jeans and steel-toed boots. His dark brown hair was long in a mullet, finishing off his rebel look.

This was Lance Alvers, a freshman like her...and a mutant as well. She didn't know what he could do, but she found comfort in knowing she wasn't alone.

"Hey Lance!" Kitty greeted, "What's going on?"

"Not much," the teen admitted before smirking, "Wanna have some fun?"

Kitty blinked in confusion as Lance led her to the school's track. Some of the boys' cross country was there warming up, to which Kitty grinned at, before looking at the smirk on Lance's face. He glanced back at her and led her to hide behind a bush before nudging her.

"Check this out," he said before holding his hand out towards the ground where a member and total dick was going to pass. His eyes rolled up as the ground began to shake. Consequently, the slight tremor caused the runner to trip and fall to the ground.

"Oh my god!" Kitty whispered with a giggle, "That was like, so funny!"

"Yeah it was, wasn't it? But watch this!" Lance replied, holding his other hand out as his eyes rolled further up. His next target was a member of the team doing crunches. Before Kitty could ask what would happen, the ground cracked and jerked around before it suddenly shot up under the crunching teen. He was coming down from a crunch and his spine collided with the jutting rock.

The scream that pierced the air made Lance and Kitty's eyes go wide.

"Oh shit! We gotta bail!" Lance hissed, grabbing Kitty's arm.

"Wh-what about him? He could be like, really hurt, Lance! We gotta make sure he's okay!" Kitty replied, looking back and holding her ground, a worried look on her face. The other teen rolled his eyes and pulled her along anyway. Kitty's worry caused her to phase through his grip.

"What is your malfunction?" She asked her friend, "You could've killed him! Like, really _killed_ him, Lance!"

"So what?" Lance shot back before pointing at the track, "They don't watch out for me! They _never_ watched out for me! Fuck them!"

"Screw you, Alvers! I'm going to see if I can help," Kitty said, turning on her heel and running back towards the cross country team. Lance's eyes narrowed.

"Sure, run now..." he said as he turned around, "You'll see that I'm right...and then I'll rock your world."

As Lance stormed away from the school, he picked up on an interesting conversation.

"Did you get directions from that girl or were you too busy flirting?"

"Aww, Jean-neechan is jealous! Don't worry neechan, I still love you, just not that way. Besides, that's what you have Shades for!"

Lance ducked behind a tree and peered around it as a blonde teen just a bit shorter than him walked towards the school with a gorgeous redhead. Furrowing his brows in confusion, he watched as the girl became red in the face and the teen jogged ahead of her with a smirk.

"Why you little! Get back here!" Her hand extended and the blonde suddenly stopped running as he was lifted above the ground. The blonde's smirk fell and he gave a yelp as the redheaded girl walked towards him, pumping his legs and running in the air.

"J-Jeanie-neechan...I-I was just kidding!" He pleaded as the girl got closer, "Come on! You know I'm just joking around! Neechan!"

"Hm...I wonder how far your 'porting can take you," Jean, the girl, mused aloud as she stopped in front of him and lowered her hand. He remained in the air, but there was a snap and Naruto's face went pale white.

"You wouldn't...Y-You couldn't! The Professor-!"

"Just told me he would look aside this one time..." Jean said with an evil smirk on her face before crossing her arms and tilting her head, "Oh...Is _that_ what your plans for Scott and I were?"

The blonde's face went death white and Lance from where he was, having already deduced the two were mutants like himself, felt something akin to pity towards the blonde. Of course, the face he made had the seismopath biting his lip to keep from bursting out in laughter.

"J-Jean-n-neechan...it's just a joke..." the blonde whimpered before his eyes glazed over. Jean lowered him to the ground and pulled out a cellphone, tossing it to the boy who caught it easily. He flipped the phone open and pressed a few buttons. After a few minutes of waiting, an answering machine must have picked up because the teen spoke.

"Hello Betsy, it's Naruto," the blonde said with monotone, "I was wondering if you'd like to go out Saturday for lunch? Call me back at Xavier's Institute, which is listed in the local yellow pages. Thanks bye-bye."

He hung the phone up and tossed it back to the smirking Jean. Naruto blinked several times before looking at the phone, then Jean's face, to the phone in her hand, and back once more before he scowled, "Who did you make me call?"

"I didn't make you do anything, Naru," Jean teased with a smirk, "I merely suggested you follow your plan to ask Betsy Braddock out."

"You put me in a hypnotic trance, didn't you? You didn't make me call someone I know, did you? Oh Kami, you did! Was it Betsy? What did I say?" He asked in horror before holding his head, "Dammit, I don't know what dating's like! Why would you do that to me, Neechan? Don't you love me?"

"Of course I do," she said as she walked closer. Jean then pinched Naruto's left cheek and wiggled it, "But it's just _so_ cute how flustered you get when it comes to girls...don't worry, you didn't call Betsy."

Naruto relaxed as Jean released his face and walked back towards Lance's school. His relief turned into a look of horror as the redhead said, "I just recorded you asking her out for blackmail. Thanks, Naru!"

"Wha-buh-guh..." Naruto mumbled in shock before pointing at her, "This isn't over, Jean Grey! You don't know what sort of battle you just entered-"

~Vssht~ Lance gasped when he saw the blonde teleport to stop right in front of her and finished his statement, "But you're never going to win it!"

Jean smirked and crossed her arms over her chest, "Uh-huh...we'll see about that after we talk to Kitty Pride."

_Hold up!_ Lance thought as he narrowed his eyes, _Talk to Kitty Pride...? Why would they want to talk to Kitty?_

Jean's eyes went to her left where Lance was and the young mutant jumped behind the tree before dashing into the woods. The older mutant swore under her breath and scanned the area for thoughts.

_Nothing..._she thought in confusion with a frown. Naruto, seeing her look, followed her glance and asked, "Who was it?"

"I don't know...but we've got to find Kitty before something bad happens..." Jean said, getting the younger mutant to nod in agreement as they turned serious.

* * *

Back at the Xavier Institute, a certain trainer/combat teacher growled as he landed on the grounds outside opposite of a large man with a trench coat and black pants. On his hands were ragged gloves and sharp claw-like nails came from the end of his fingers. Long dirty blonde hair came from his head and his mouth was set in a baring snarl, revealing long and sharp canines.

"Hello _Wolverine_," the man growled.

"_Sabertooth_!" Wolverine snarled as he unsheathed his claws, "RRAGH!"

* * *

**AN: Oh yeah, cliff hanger. So someone said it was 'convenient' that kunai were made from adamantium. My response to that is the Elemental Nations are similar to the Savage Land, and they have rare minerals in abundance. Adamantium is mined regularly there, but they just refer to it as iron because of their more...simpler knowledge. There, happy? Good.**

**Next Time: The X-Men meet Kitty Pride, and Wolverine's fight gets interrupted.  
**

**REVIEW!**


	4. Sabertooth and Avalanche

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Marvel. I'd like to work for the latter though...I've got some bitchin' ideas.**

**Evolution of a Hero**

**Sabertooth and Avalanche**

* * *

In the Xavier Institute, normally fighting outside the Danger Room was frowned upon. However, with the head of the school away with two of his students, that left only the 'physical education' teacher, Logan, to watch the school. The Rabid Wolverine was currently making a mess of the secondary study with the help of an intruder. Logan wasn't sure how the mutant found him, let alone how said mutant managed to break into the Institute, but he was damn sure that he'd make the man run away with his tail between his legs.

"Come on, _Wolverine_!" the deep voice of the animalistic mutant known as Sabertooth taunted at the shorter mutant. Wolverine roared as he leapt at the taller man, his right hand back in preparation to slice at Sabertooth's face. Sabertooth held his hands out and caught the Canadian by the throat and arm before throwing him at the wall behind them.

Wolverine growled as he flipped in mid air, his feet bracing against the wall and launching himself at the longhaired mutant once again. Sabertooth gave a maniacal grin as he opened his arms, allowing his former comrade to tackle him through the window. The sound of glass shattering got the attention of the two remaining students that were calmly watching TV on their Friday afternoon.

"Vhat was _zat_?" Kurt asked the older teen with wide eyes. Scott pushed himself up from the couch and ran towards the closet where the Professor stored their X-Suits. Kurt quickly 'ported to his side and ran on all fours, allowing the sunglasses-wearing teen to give a quiet response.

"Trouble."

* * *

Wolverine gave an uncharacteristic groan as he was thrown through a tree. His healing factor was already at work when a hand suddenly impaled his side. Wolverine howled in pain and slashed Sabertooth across the face with his adamantium claws. The taller mutant snarled in anger, throwing the orange-clad mutant away before he clutched his healing face.

"Heh, hurts don't it?" Wolverine asked with a smirk as he pushed himself back to his feet.

"You little shit!" Sabertooth roared as he ran at the smaller man. He gave a left horizontal slash, snarling in frustration when Wolverine ducked under the attack. The feral men continued this dance, exchanging stabs, slashes, and snarls for a good forty-five minutes.

And that's when the two teens ran out.

"Whoa! Who is zat?" Nightcrawler asked as his yellow eyes became wide saucers as he saw a large mutant attempting to claw his teacher.

"I don't know," Cyclops replied before he put his right hand on his visor's control, "But he's going down! C'mon!"

"Grr, just accept your fate, Wolverine!" Sabertooth snarled as he backhanded the smaller man away, "We are to fight until only one of us walks away!"

"Didn't take you for the type to listen to that philosophic crap," Wolverine groaned as he pushed himself off the downed trees the large mutant had thrown him through. Sabertooth smirked and wiped dried blood off with the back of his hand.

"You can't fight it forever, Wolverine..." Sabertooth taunted as he walked towards the still recovering mutant, "It's our destiny!"

"Hey fuzz-bucket! I got your destiny right here!"

Sabertooth turned to see who had shouted when he was suddenly sent barreling through several trees because of a red concussive blast. Wolverine's covered eyes widened under his mask and he growled at the approaching students.

"What the hell are you two doing?" he snarled out, "Get back inside!"

"No vey, man!" Nightcrawler said with a shake of his head, "Kitsune vould make fun of me for life if I left zis fight now!"

"We're X-Men, Logan," Cyclops said as he walked up to the man, "We stick together."

Wolverine growled before relenting and pushing a finger into Cyclops chest, "Just stay out of my way and don't get killed!"

The man turned around and rushed after his opponent, leaving the two teenage boys to look at one another in confusion.

"You think ve should leave this vone to Wolverine?" Nightcrawler asked his friend.

"Do you want Naruto to make fun of you for running away?" Cyclops asked the blue mutant, who vigorously shook his head in the negative. The mutant smirked, "Me neither."

The two ran after their teacher and fellow X-Man, intent on helping him even if he didn't want them to.

* * *

"Geez, you'd think a psychic and a teleporter could find one mutant," Naruto grumbled as he and Jean walked through Chicago. The Professor had told them the mutant they were to talk to had a habit of going on a shopping spree after a day of school on Fridays. The blonde mutant successfully ditched his sister-figure, who had gotten distracted by a dress at a store they walked through in an effort to find Kitty Pride.

He didn't blame her though, it was a nice looking black dress.

A smirk appeared on Naruto's face as he thought, _Scott would probably pass out from blood-loss if she dressed up in that. Hell, Logan-jiji and I would pass out while he'd die from blood loss!_

As he considered other reactions his sister figure might obtain from the sunglasses wearing mutant, a frightened cry got his attention, "Get away from us!"

"B-But guys, it was like-"

"What are you, freak!"

Naruto's attention went to his left where in a store, a girl was standing in the center wearing a white top, jeans that cut off at the middle of her shin, and sandals that looked similar to something he had seen a few women back in his homeland wearing. Her hair was up in a ponytail, but it was the wide eyes that drew his attention. She was afraid at being found out.

_Jean-neechan, I found her...Hurry up and buy the dress!_ He thought towards the redheaded psychic before he entered the store. The people watching the arguing teens and said teens in question looked up briefly as the door dinged, but the teenage girls within had to do a double take. They hadn't seen the newcomer before, but they wish they had as he walked towards the newly discovered mutant.

As soon as his hand touched her shoulder, a flash of yellow appeared before their eyes...and they knew no more.

~_Vssht_~

Kitty Pride fell to her hands and knees, disoriented from the _Hirashin_ that had relocated her to an alleyway. A hand lightly rubbed her back while an angry girl's voice scolded someone, "Do you know how stupid that was? I had to channel the Professor's wipe! Do you know how exhausting that is? And you ported her! YOU PORTED HER IN PUBLIC! What is the Professor's rule, Naruto?"

"What would you have done, Neechan?" the blonde that had grabbed her shoulder moments ago, Naruto, asked. A smack was heard and the blonde fell to the ground with his hands on his head, "Sorrysorrysorrysorry!"

"The Professor will have words with you when we get home!" the girl growled before smirking, "though, I wonder how Betsy will feel about you porting another girl?"

The boy's face flushed, "Would you stop it! There is nothing between Betsy Braddock and I! She doesn't even know I'm a mutant, why do you keep bringing that up?"

The girl snorted, "Please, even Scott and I aren't as obvious as you two. You're always talking at lunch together and hanging out around Bayville's mall."

"W-We're just friends!" The blonde said before looking to the wide-eyed girl on her knees, "You believe me right, Neko-chan?"

"Buh?" Kitty replied as the cute boy looked at her for help. The redheaded girl that had rubbed her back gave the blonde another glare before smiling at the confused mutant.

"Maybe we got off to a bad start," she said holding her hand out, "My name's Jean Gray. This idiot is my friend Naruto Uzumaki."

"Wazzup, Neko-chan?" the blonde asked giving a friendly smile and wave. Jean snapped another look Naruto's way and the blonde held his hands up in a defensive manner, "Ok, ok, I'll be quiet...Hey wait! You admitted-"

"_Anyway_," Jean cut him off by smiling back at Kitty, "We were sent to talk to you."

"Yeah, because _that's_ not a creepy thing to say," Naruto muttered as he glared at the back of the redhead's skull. A trash lid suddenly shot up and slammed into the side of Naruto's head, getting a yell of pain from the blonde. Jean ignored it and continued to smile kindly at the wide-eyed mutant.

"Wh-What was that?" Kitty asked, stepping back from the two. As Naruto slowly got to his feet, Jean opened her mouth to talk when she was cut off.

"Hey! Stay away from Kitty!" The three high-school students turned to see Lance Alvers running down the alleyway, his eyes narrowed. He stopped and lifted his foot, slamming it into the ground. Naruto and Jean felt the ground shake before a section of the building on their left cracked and started to fall apart.

Jean's attention was locked on the newcomer, not seeing the falling debris heading for her. Naruto moved fast, leaping at the redhead and tackling her, making the two of them vanish in a flash. Frightened by what she saw the blonde do, Kitty's still uncontrollable powers allowed the debris to fall through her, keeping her from being crushed. Naruto and Jean reappeared behind the brunette, both landing with a grunt.

"L-Lance?" Kitty asked with wide eyes.

"They're trying to kidnap you to take you to some asylum for freaks!" he shouted, his words making Kitty look at the two with uncertainty. Naruto's eyes narrowed and his pupils became slits, angry at being called a freak.

"You fucking hypocrite," the blonde growled, his hand clenching into a fist. Jean put her hand on Naruto's shoulder, calming him down and locking her own narrowed eyes on the teen.

"We wouldn't force her to do anything she doesn't want to-" "Bullshit! I heard you talking as you walked to our school!" Lance shouted before looking at Kitty, "C'mon Kitty. These guys aren't good news."

"Says the boy that nearly broke another student's back," Jean countered as she scanned his thoughts. Lance scowled as Kitty looked at him with anger, remembering his callous and inconsiderate attitude when it came to the boy he attacked.

"Shut up you stupid bitch!" Lance snarled as he flung his hand out. His eyes rolled into his head and he released a loud groan. The earth shook again, causing the building to shake once more and release more debris. Jean's attention went to the falling wall and her hands extended towards it, stopping the wall as she strained her mutation.

Two glowing chains suddenly shot up and shattered the center of the debris, causing it to split off and fall to either side. Kitty and Lance followed the chains back to the blonde, who was glaring darkly at the seismopath. The glowing chains retreated and circled around his arms.

"Don't _ever_ attack my Neechan again..." Naruto started with a snarl, "_Especially_ in a populated area."

It was then Kitty heard the screams and the sirens. She looked past the blonde and redhead to see a large crack in the middle of the street behind them, several cars were on fire and buildings were slanted and crushed. Horrified, Kitty covered her eyes and looked away as she ran to her left, going through the wall unconsciously.

"Kitty!" Jean and Lance cried in concern. Naruto shook his head and pulled his shirt off, revealing the top portion of his X-suit underneath before pulling his hood up and tying a black bandana around his head. Reaching under the orange neckline, he pulled another black mask with a orange X on it up to rest over his mouth and whisker marks. The blonde snapped his fingers and the weak **Henge** (One of the few techniques he could still _barely_ use) he had over his lower body and hands fell, leaving him only in his X-suit.

"Go find her!" Naruto said to the worried redhead, who nodded, before he turned around and ran to help the people in the crash. Jean dashed out of the ally and followed Kitty's direction, leaving Lance to clench his fist as he stormed out the way he came. A smirk came over his face as he thought about where the upset girl would go to hide, intent on getting there before the X-men.

* * *

Back at Xavier's, Cyclops grunted as he was thrown at Nightcrawler, both of them landing in a heap on the front lawn of the institute. He idly wondered how Naruto and Jean were fairing looking for the next member of their small family, before rolling out of the way as Sabertooth's foot landed where his chest once was.

"Heh, not bad kid," the older mutant complimented before snarling as he was slashed across the back. Rolling forward and spinning around on his feet to avoid a second slash, Sabertooth growled, "Little prick! I'll skewer you with your own claws!"

"Grr, bring it on, ya overgrown kitten!" Wolverine taunted as he beckoned to the larger man with his claws. Sabertooth released a ferocious roar before charging forward and slashing at his foe. Wolverine ducked under the slash and countered with one of his own. He then drove his left claws into the larger mutant's right side, twisting the metallic growths as he shredded the man's muscles.

Sabertooth roared in agony, before kicking the smaller mutant away. Favoring his still healing side, the large mutant bared his fangs at the Wolverine. He had forgotten about his foe's allies...which could have been a fatal mistake.

Cyclops whistled, making the large mutant turn to face a large beam of red concussive force. As he was sent flying, he heard a muted **Bamf** before a lightweight landed on his stomach. Looking through a slightly opened eye, he saw the blue furred mutant waving with a yellow-gloved, three-fingered hand.

"Hello! Ve're sorry, but you seem to have ze invalid papers to remain here. Have a nice trip-" **Bamf** "See you next fall!" Nightcrawler said as he teleported the large and battered mutant over the cliff that resided behind their school. He teleported back to the cliff's edge, where an unmasked Logan glared down the cliff's side and an amused Scott stood with his arms crossed.

"'Have a nice trip, see you next fall?'" Scott repeated as Logan kept his eyes on the water and his ears twitched, "That was so lame..."

"Oh please! That vas genius! Besides, ve kicked his ass! Naruto is going to be so jealous, right Logan?" Kurt asked the older mutant. Logan growled under his breath.

"Don't interfere in my fight next time," he grumbled as he stormed off. Kurt looked back at Scott before smirking.

"He _totally _loves us!"

It took all Scott's restraint not to burst out laughing at the younger mutant's proclamation. Now he could see why Naruto and Kurt were friends...they were practically brothers!

* * *

"Get a stretcher over here!" a masked Kitsune cried as he helped an EMT pull an injured man out from the wrecked car that was halfway in the dirt. He didn't see the news team setting up behind him, and he certainly didn't know that a certain psychic was watching him.

_Your father would be so proud of you, Naruto..._The Professor thought with a smile before looking to a worried Mrs. Pride and speaking calmly, "That young man is one of the two students I brought with me. His name is Naruto Uzumaki. Like your daughter Katherine, he is a mutant."

They watched as the blonde masked mutant called forth his chain to wrap around a half-buried car, gripping it tightly and pulling it with several Firemen pulling him for more force. The small car was pulled out and people backed up as the building it was in toppled. Before it could fall, Naruto used his chain to secure it at the corner while other emergency responders set up more permanent restraints.

"And my Kitty can do that too?" the worried mother asked, "She can help people and not be...be hated?"

Xavier hummed for a second, his interlaced hands resting under his chin as he thought over his words before he spoke, "I...cannot say she won't be treated poorly now, because as you can see, Naruto is hiding himself. If the world was perfect, we wouldn't need to hide our abilities. The times ahead will be hard for all mutants, but we will go through them together."

* * *

_I can't believe him!_ Kitty thought with tears streaming down her eyes as she sat on a prop bed in her school's storage room. She had been thinking about the two teens that had appeared suddenly and the way that Lance, her supposed friend, had reacted. She didn't know what to believe.

"Penny for your thoughts?" a familiar voice asked, making the brunette girl look up to see a softly smiling redhead.

"Why should I like pay you when you could probably read my mind?" Kitty asked with a small smile. Jean smiled and shook her head.

"Because I have manners and usually ask before I go reading someone's mind," she replied, getting wide eyes from the younger mutant, "And before you ask, no. I didn't read your mind to find you...your friend Lance's mind however..."

Kitty groaned at the boy's name and held her head. Jean's smile fell and she slowly sat next to the brunette, putting her hands in her lap and waiting patiently for a response.

"Ugh, like what's his malfunction?" Kitty spat out suddenly, her eyes narrowed in anger, "He's like, a total dick to everyone and keeps...I don't know, maybe trying to impress me? And he almost killed someone, totally not cool."

Jean giggled despite herself, getting an odd look from the brunette, who sighed and then asked, "So...what did Lance mean if you weren't going to 'kidnap' me?"

The redheaded psychic sobered up slightly, keeping a smile on her face as she replied, "To be honest, Naruto and I were going to talk to you as we walked you home after we came up with a-"

"Lie?" Kitty interjected with a smile. Jean smirked.

"Naruto would prefer to call it, 'A bit of truth with a whole lot of bullshit', pardon my language," she replied, getting a laugh from the younger teen. Jean smiled as she continued, "Your mother gave our teacher, Professor Xavier, a call a few days ago. She noticed you had problems keeping...tangible."

Kitty frowned, "Crap, she saw me fall through the table that morning..."

"Well at least you didn't break it," Jean said helpfully. Kitty laughed and nodded.

"Totally would've sucked if I did!" the younger girl admitted with a smile.

Jean smiled back, "Probably would have broken your nose, too. But anyway, we were sent to sort of...be spokes-mutants for the Professor's school."

"A school for freaks like me?" Kitty asked, her dark humor making her frown. Jean's mood fell as well and she lightly smacked the girl upside the head before she realized what she was doing. Kitty held her head and stared in shock while Jean covered her mouth in shame.

"Oh god! I'm so, so sorry! Usually only Naru gets like that and Scott or I have to smack him out of it!" Kitty cut her off with a laugh, making Jean blink in confusion before she lightly laughed as well.

"This Naruto guy...he's like, a teleporter right?" Kitty asked when they had calmed down. Jean nodded.

"He's one of our two teleporters," Jean answered, before groaning, "And don't get me started on when they're together. They both are complete delinquents. Pranking Scott and I, playing Port Tag in the mansion-"

"You guys live in a mansion?" Kitty asked with wide eyes. Jean rolled her own green ones, of course she would pick up on that instead of 'Port Tag'.

"Yeah, it's the Professor's mansion," she answered, "so far only four of us, mutants in training, live there with the Professor and two others, Ororo Monroe and Logan."

"Wait, I thought this was a school? Don't you, like, have other classes?" Kitty asked with a furrowed brow. Jean rubbed her arm.

"Yeah...well, we go to Bayville High, a school just a bit away from the Mansion," She replied, "Naruto and Kurt, our other teleporter, are both freshmen like you, whereas Scott and I are Juniors. When we finish High School, we're going to study under the professor in genetics, philosophy...actually Professor Xavier has master degrees in a lot of subjects."

"What about the other two? Orono and Logan, right?" the brunette asked. Jean chuckled.

"_Ororo_ is a botanist and she happens to be Naruto's legal guardian, rather than the Professor. She's a mutant like us as well," Jean said, ignoring the quiet 'shocker' that escaped Kitty's lips, "Ororo, or Storm as she likes to be called sometimes, can control the weather, but her downside is the weather reacts to her emotions when strong enough."

"Whoa...and Logan?" Kitty asked. Jean sighed, expecting this.

"Logan...is not teacher material, but he's an old friend of Professor Xavier's and helps us when we need to practice our control," Jean said, demonstrating her telekinesis by lifting a nearby prop, "Before I went to Xavier's, my powers were in disarray. I would randomly levitate cars, read minds...or even influence people."

"Like, mind controlling?"

"Yeah...I stay away from that though," Jean said, visibly shuddering out of unease, "manipulating people is wrong...and if you're not careful, they could really get hurt..."

"...did...you-?"

"I...I would rather not talk about it," Jean said, looking away before sobering up, "The point of it is, we just want to help others learn to control their powers. And when we can, we'll use them to help those who cannot help themselves...Like Naruto is right now."

"Huh?"

"After you...ran away, Naruto went to help the people that your friend's powers hurt. He does that often, taking control of a situation before it can go wrong. It's because of his origins...and I'll leave that up to him to talk about, so don't look at me. He has secrets that need to be protected, just like I do and you do as well."

"So...what else can he do aside from teleport?" Kitty asked curiously, "I saw that chain thing...was that you or him?"

"That was Naruto," Jean answered with a grin, "He, as far as we know, gets his powers from his father, a very, _very_ strong mutant. In fact, Naruto's dad was the leader of Naruto's people before he was born."

"Whoa, so he's like, a prince?" Kitty asked with a grin. Jean laughed.

"You could say that I guess," she replied, "But his chains are a sort of psionic energy...something the Professor and I are still investigating. They're very responsive to his emotions and he does a lot of meditating to keep himself in check. Though considering the amount of fights he gets in at school, I'm surprised they haven't flown out once or twice..."

Kitty sat quietly, musing over this information before asking, "Can I...if I go, can I stay in contact with my mom?"

"Of course," Jean answered with a smile, pulling her family photo from her back pocket, "The Professor insists that we see our families over the holidays. 'While we're mutants, we're still humans with needs for connections', a quote of his."

~_Vssht_~

"Oh sure, you get to quote the Professor while I play hero, I see how this is fair," Kitsune said as he pulled his mask down, grinning at the shocked brunette and the annoyed redhead, "I took care of that baka's mess. No casualties, thankfully."

"Don't do that!" Kitty exclaimed as she put a hand over her chest, "What are you trying to do? Give me a heart attack?"

"Maa, you're too young. Now giving Professor X a heart attack...Kidding, I was _kidding_!" He quickly snapped out of his musing state of mind when a large axe prop levitated in front of him. Jean smirked and the prop fell, making the blonde mutant scowl her way.

"You enjoy that too much, Neechan," he said with a frown before grinning at the brunette, "So, Neko-chan, ready to go home?"

"My name is Kitty," the brunette said with a scowl.

Kitsune blinked, "That's what I said. Neko-chan."

"Naruto..." Jean warned, getting two surrendering hands up as he backed away. Jean huffed and nodded once before looking kindly at Kitty, "Don't mind him. Neko is the Japanese word for 'cat' and seeing as that's the closest thing he can get to 'Kitty' it's what he's gonna call you. At least you won't get a lame name from him..."

"Tell that to Shades, Neechan," Naruto said with a smirk, "He's lucky I don't call him Boyscout like Logan-jiji."

Jean frowned before looking at Kitty, "And that's another thing, Logan will give you a nickname...if he likes you. I think Naruto picked it up from him."

"You're still mad that you're the fourth girl I call Neechan?" Naruto asked with crossed arms. Jean didn't answer and Naruto rolled his eyes, "Oh come on! It's a compliment! O-Kaachan likes her name..."

"Her nickname is a pun," Jean replied, "It's special...I thought I was your 'Big sister'?"

"You are, but so is Neko-Neechan, not you, Ayame-neechan, Ko-Neechan, and Nai-neechan-sensei," Naruto listed off his fingers. He suddenly became quiet before looking at them with a grin, "Prof. X wants us to get back to the Pride house. So...should I flash ya or-?"

"Oh gross!"

"He means teleport," Jean quickly answered, as Naruto fell on his face at Kitty's exclamation, "It's called _Hirashin_ in his homeland and it makes him vanish in a 'flash' of light. Hence why he calls it flash...though Kurt's word for it is better..."

"Phht, lame!" Naruto said with a thumbs-down before grabbing the girls' shoulders, "Let's go. Can't keep them waiting."

Before either girl could object, the blonde teleported them back to Kitty's house. A moment afterwards, Lance Alvers ran in and he scowled before he unleashed his abilities on the school he was in. As the school collapsed, the thug-like mutant left, a frown on his face as he retreated to a place he called home. He wasn't ready for the woman waiting for him, a pamphlet for a place called 'The Brotherhood', in her hands.

* * *

**AN: Oh yeah. Sounds like things are looking up for Kitty Pride. And Lance's recruitment will be next, along with the introduction of, ya-ta-da-dah, the one, the only, the untouchable Rogue! Oh, and a few more Naruto/Psylocke moments in between.**

**Next up: The Rogue and the Refusal.**

**REVIEW!**


	5. Rogue and Refusal

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Marvel. I'd like to work for the latter though...I've got some bitchin' ideas.**

**Evolution of a Hero**

**The Rogue and The Refusal**

* * *

"Go on, dude, go ask her!" a boy told another as they looked at a teenage girl standing on a back porch while a high school party was going on in Caldecott County, Mississippi. She was about 5' 8", a well kept figure, and a pale skin tone that accented her Goth-like appearance. Her eyes had make-up around them and her lips were colored purple. In her brown hair was a single white bang. She wore combat boots, a black miniskirt, black tank top, a see-through green shirt over it, and fingerless gloves were on her hands.

All they knew about her was that her name was Marie, though most called her Rogue.

"I...yeah, yeah ok," a teenage boy wearing the school's football jacket replied with an uneasy smile. He approached the girl in question, who was looking up at the sky with an hand on her arm, and reached out to lightly tap on her uncovered upper back.

The screams that pierced the night sky woke several people and stopped the party.

* * *

"What I would like to know, is how he got in while the Professor and I were away," Storm asked Wolverine as the gathered occupants of the mansion watched Kitsune make a mockery of the Danger Room's attempts to catch him. Kitty sat with wide eyes as she watched the blonde dance mockingly around the tendrils when he wasn't teleporting. She was convinced by the Professor only yesterday to join them, and after a tearful goodbye to her mother, she was flown back to the mansion.

Kitty swears that Naruto enjoyed doing that barrel roll a little too much...and that Jean and the Professor were trying not to laugh at her sickened face.

"Well, there were slashed vents, meaning Creed got in rather easily. I'm gonna have to fix that," Logan said as he popped his bear open and took a sip, "Maybe some electric defenses or some of my preferred poison gas..."

"Logan..." Storm warned with narrowed eyes.

"Alright, alright..." the Canadian relented, before grinning at the other adult, "_Knockout_ gas."

"Am I the only one freaked out by the fact you guys, like, were attacked by a monster?" Kitty asked, looking at Kurt, Logan, and Cyclops. The three exchanged a look before looking back at her with a blank stare, which was copied by the other occupants in the room. The girl groaned, "No, just me then? Great..."

~_Vssht_~ "Yeah, but that's why we love you, Kageneko!" Naruto exclaimed as he reappeared in the chair next to her. Kitty jumped and glared at the blonde.

**Bamf** "Yeah, it's not like you'll ever deal vith Sabertooth alone!" Kurt said as he reappeared next to her. The girl yelped and jumped into Naruto's lap, still not used to the more...physically different mutant. Kurt frowned at their closeness before vanishing and reappearing on their other side with a bag of popcorn in his hands, "Popcorn?"

"Ah!" Kitty yelped when she phased through Naruto's lap onto the floor. She glared at the blue-furred mutant and the amused blonde, "Can we, like, put bells on them?"

Naruto vanished in a flash, reappearing with a pout next to Storm, "O-Kaachan, you wouldn't bell me, right? You like my surprises, right?"

Storm smiled, "Well...there are some times when I do want to put bells on you..."

Not seeing any help in that area, Naruto frowned and crossed his arms, "Funny, O-Kaachan..._real_ funny."

"I take it no vone else vants popcorn?" Kurt asked as he took a handful and ate it. Getting a deadpanned look from the brunette on the floor, Kurt shrugged as he took a few bites, "Suit yourself, Kitty."

Kitty sighed as she stood, "Whatever...It's like late, and I'm tired. Night guys."

She phased through the floor of the observation room, falling down through the floor of the Danger Room, before walking through the walls to the stairs. Kurt hung his head and sighed.

"Ah, she's not feeling ze fuzzy guy's love..." he said. Jean smiled and patted the teen on his shoulder.

"Don't worry Kurt, she'll come around once she sees Naruto and Betsy together."

"WE ARE NOT DATING, 'TTEBAYO!"

"Put a dollar in the jar, gaki!"

"Kami dammit!" "NARUTO UZUMAKI!"

* * *

Naruto sighed as he walked through the hallway on Monday morning. Saturday night, after putting another dollar in the 'WORD' jar at Logan's order, he was grounded for swearing. He loved Storm, truly he thought of her as the mother he never had, but seriously? Grounding him for saying _one_ bad word? Where was the fairness in that?

_Stupid Logan-teme...being a influence on me an' all..._ the blonde moped as he walked through the hallway, ducking as Toad was thrown over him at a locker by an angry football player. Seriously, when will the guy learn not to start a fight with the jocks?

"Naruto? Is something wrong?" A familiar voice asked. Naruto looked up and grinned as Betsy Braddock approached him. Though he hated to admit Jean was right over certain things, he did feel his heart quicken whenever the sophomore would walk up to him.

"Hey Betsy," he greeted with a nod to the girl, "Not much, just got grounded for swearing in front of my guardian. Stupid Logan-teme..."

Betsy smiled at the blonde freshmen as he muttered about the man she had seen drop Scott and Jean off the year before. Though now that Scott was licensed, she had seen less of him. Which was good in her opinion, because based on what she knew about this Logan guy from what Naruto told her and how he looked, he was a rough fellow. Then again, the blonde teen thought Logan was 'badass' and looked up to him.

How she wished he could meet Brian, her twin brother. Thinking about her brother made her bite her lip as she thought about her friend's reaction to their secret. Would he scorn her for being a freak? Or would he ignore her for more information on the young, up and coming 'Captain Britain'?

_Mum's star..._Betsy thought with a frown before shaking it off and looking at the still grumbling blonde.

"Hey Naruto..." she started, snapping him from his cursing, "Do you...maybe want to go to...Sharon Clarke's party with me?"

Naruto stopped and blinked, "Wha?"

"I...I wanted to know if you wanted to go to Sharon's party with me tonight?" Betsy asked shyly. Naruto blinked several times before opening his mouth. However, before a single word could escape his lips, Kurt, the ever-faithful friend, appeared behind him with a hand over his mouth.

"Ov course he vould vant to go vith you!" Kurt exclaimed with a wide smile, "Ve'll meet you outside ze Burger Bomber at five!"

Naruto glared at the teen covering his mouth, _You sonovabitch! Jean turned you against me! This means war, Kurt Wagner! I wonder if I still have the 'special' shampoo..._

_I knew I shouldn't have done zis,_ Kurt thought as he felt the glare coming from his friend's eyes, _Oh man...I hope he doesn't have zat shampoo ve used on Scott three veeks ago..._

Betsy, unaware of either boy's thoughts, beamed, "Ok, I'll meet you at BB's at five, Naruto. See ya later!"

Naruto and Kurt watched as Betsy walked away, their eyes falling to her backside as she walked with a much happier bounce in her step. Kurt's hand fell and he kept one arm around Naruto's shoulders.

"...Stop looking at her ass, dude," Naruto scolded his friend without looking away. Kurt's brow arched.

"Vhy should I? Unless you two are dat-" "I still have that shampoo, you know."

Kurt squeaked and looked at his friend, who still hadn't looked away from the girl's backside, before nervously laughing, "I vas...acting under orders?"

"You're a traitor to the alliance and have taken a mission from the Empress!" Naruto snapped, spinning around the quote of one of their favorite movies as he accusingly pointed at Kurt, "Take him away!"

"No! Please! I'll do anything! Anything _mein freund_!" Kurt pleaded as he fell to his knees, hugging the blonde's leg. Naruto smirked and crossed his arms. The blue furred mutant felt sweat appear on his face, which transferred through his disguise, and he whimpered, "Oh man...zis is gonna backfire on me..."

"Big time," Naruto confirmed with a nod and an evil smirk, "Tell me where you were when Neechan had you interrupt us."

Elsewhere in the school, Jean Grey stopped writing notes and shivered. Maybe she shouldn't have had Scott order Kurt into forcing their blonde friend into a date...

* * *

The X Mansion's students gathered at lunch at one table, Kurt shuddering occasionally while Naruto smiled out of self-accomplishment. Jean sensed the danger, but before she could act and read her 'brother's mind, Scott spoke, "Ok...why are you so happy, Naruto?"

"Ah, I'm so glad you asked that, Scott!" The two older mutants paled. Naruto hardly used Scott's name, unless he was really pissed...and it seems he is. The blonde mutant threw an arm over Kurt's shoulder and grinned as the blue haired teen's hand nearly snapped the fork resting in it.

"You see, a little _blue_bird told me you two have been conspiring against me," Naruto said quietly, getting a confused look from Kitty while Kurt gave the two older teens an apologetic look.

"Kurt...you didn't," Scott prayed, looking at the ashamed teen with pleading eyes. If Naruto knew about their plan, then his wrath would fall upon them for the next months to come, inside and outside of the mansion.

"Oh, but he did!" Naruto said with a smile, rubbing his friend's shoulder, "He told me how you two were going to try and get me and Betsy together. How after a few weeks you would then go to O-Kaachan with a few misleading photos. Which would then lead me to lay off your relationship, or lack of, while trying to defend my own. Am I right?"

"...Wow, Mr. Logan's interrogation sessions must be good if you managed to get that much figured out," Kitty mused aloud, getting two horrified looks form the older teens while Kurt and Naruto stared at her. She blinked before shrugging, "What? Yeah, they like, tried to bring me in on it, but you two are gonna hook up anyway, so why bother?"

"...Kitty you fool!" Kurt whispered. The brunette blinked several times before looking at a twitching blonde.

Who suddenly shoved Kurt away and hugged the brunette thankfully, "You are my hero, Neko-chan! You believe in truth and justice...wow that sounded corny!"

"Totally," Kitty giggled as the blonde released her and went back to his own lunch, "So...Not that I'm complaining, but why am I your hero?"

"You've decided to take the high road and rat out Shades and Neechan!" Naruto answered cheerfully as he ate the school's mac and cheese, "Speaking of, if you try to retaliate against her, you will be pranked double as hard."

Scott and Jean scowled. There goes that idea. They brightened considerably though when they saw someone approaching. A certain blonde haired Brit with a purple stripe walked up with a smile to their table, and the two seniors scooted down so Kitty could sit on their side. She smirked at the blonde, who blinked in confusion before looking at the new occupant of Kurt's seat.

"Hi Kitty," Betsy greeted with a smile as the other girl grinned at her. She looked to the other two smirking pair, "Scott, Jean."

"Betsy, how do you know them?" Naruto asked slowly. The girl blinked before looking at the boy with confusion.

"I'm in Kitty's third period, she's pretty smart in mathematics," Betsy answered, "And she told me how she's your new housemate like Kurt, Scott and Jean so we talked a bit."

Naruto looked at the smirking trio, before glaring at Kitty and saying, "Your immunity has ended!"

Kitty's smile fell slightly and a nervous shudder overcame her.

Why didn't _that_ bode well?

* * *

"Hello? This is Raven Darkholme, what is it?" A certain principal asked as she answered her phone. Her eyes widened and she suddenly stood, "What do you mean 'Rouge is compromised'? I thought we agreed she was...No but I...Of course I c...Fine. Yes, I'll be there. Thank you, Destiny."

The woman hung her phone up before looking at the boy seated in front of her, "I'm sorry about that, Mr. Alvers."

"S'no biggie," Lance shrugged off, "Shit happens and-"

"Please watch your language, Mr. Alvers," Ms. Darkholme sternly said before adjusting her glasses, "Now, if I may see your transfer papers...?"

* * *

"I. Hate. All of you." Naruto grit out as he sat between Kitty and Kurt in Scott's car. Jean smirked and looked back at the blonde.

"Oh come on, Naru...It's not _our_ fault Betsy likes you," She said. Kitty snickered and Kurt bit on one of his three fingers, his disguise dropped now that they were in the car on the way back to the mansion. Naruto growled lowly and a chain link appeared on his wrist.

"No, but I'm not pushing you and shades or Kurt and Kitty into a relationship, am I?" he countered. Kurt and Kitty exchanged a look, the blue boy waggling his eyebrows and Kitty shaking her head. Naruto smirked at that.

"True, but you two have such an attraction to each other, Magneto would have a hard time separating you," Scott said as he came to a stop at the light. Naruto scowled at the mention of the man's name and lightly gripped the link around his right wrist.

"Who's Magneto?" Kitty and Kurt asked at the same time. Naruto growled lowly while Scott and Jean suddenly went quiet.

"He's...difficult," Jean weakly answered. Naruto snorted.

"He's a bastard," the blonde spat, "And anyone that agrees with him is too."

"Naruto-" "Bite me." ~_Vssht_~

"Aw man...now look vhat you did!" Kurt whined, "He's probably getting pranks set up..."

"No Kurt..." Jean said as she sat back with a sigh, her hand covering her face, "The one thing Naruto's not doing is thinking clearly...he's probably training..._again_."

"We shouldn't have brought it up," Scott sighed out, "But you should probably know that Magneto tried to convince Naruto to join him...Naruto's refusal wasn't...subtle. I think the Denver Police still have a warrant out for his arrest."

"But who is Magneto?" Kurt asked, "A mutant?"

* * *

Naruto snarled as he tore a tendril out of the Danger Room's wall. He flashed away and used his chains to wrap around a armored attacker's neck, choking the man to fall unconscious. His breathing was heavy and he grabbed the approaching simulation's neck before tossing it to the other side of the room. The robot smashed on impact.

"_Gaki, you and me. Level two._" Wolverine said through the microphone of the observation bay. Naruto looked up to where the man was and panted before nodding. He hated thinking about that incident...just like he hated Magneto.

Because Magneto was part of the reason Naruto's father had died. Prior to the sealing, when he was working with a much younger Professor Xavier, Minato was hit in the leg by a bullet meant for Magneto. Before returning home, he removed the bullet to keep it from being examined by his people. They were too bloodthirsty to handle guns. Due to this though, Minato was infected with a slow disease. Unlike himself and his mother, Naruto's father didn't have a healing factor, and when the sealing took place, rather than take his soul after his time was up, the Shinigami ended his father's slowly ending life in a rapid manner.

When he read that Magneto had magnetically deflected the bullet, Naruto swore to kill the man for his treachery. It was only a few days after that discovery did Magneto attempt to recruit him. Needless to say, Naruto refused...violently.

He still wasn't allowed near the city of Denver because of his reaction...

Naruto was stirred from his thoughts as Wolverine walked in, his claws slowly sliding down from their place within his arms. Naruto grinned and his chains appeared around his arms as Danger announced the starting of the simulation.

* * *

"Like, why didn't Naruto come with us again?" Kitty asked Jean as they sat in the second row of seats aboard the SR-71 jet, which Scott called the 'Blackbird'. Kurt jokingly called it their X-Jet, which earned him a smack from the older mutant. Scott had taken the controls with Kurt at co-pilot. In the back of the plane, Wolverine sat next to Professor Xavier, both quiet as they had a mental conversation that not even Jean Grey would dare interrupt.

"Naru has a date, and the professor thought that his skills are far too...advanced for this recruitment," Jean answered.

"Oh...who's this mutant again?" Kitty asked. Jean sighed before she described the girl known as 'Rogue' and her powers.

"Alright Kurt, looks like you're getting the hang of it," Scott said as he leaned back with his arms crossed and a smile on his face, "We'll make a pilot out of you yet."

"Da, it's totally easy!" Kurt shot back as he followed Scott's example and put his feet on the controls. The visor-wearing mutant smacked a hand over his face.

"Or...maybe we'll all die before that," he muttered quietly.

* * *

Naruto leaned against the railing of the Clarke household's second story railing, looking up at the stars. He and Betsy had met up only a few hours before at the Burger Bomber before they walked to Sharon Clarke's home. He was greeted with a curt nod while Betsy, being in the same grade as Sharon and one of her friends, was given a kind smile and a hug. At least she didn't pretend he was invisible, which was nice.

He wondered what his friends were doing, which led to what his village's leader was doing. Naruto hadn't spoken or communicated with the Hokage since he was 'left' here a few months ago. He idly wondered how his former team was doing, whether the bastard Sasuke had gotten stronger or if the pinkette, whose name he had forgotten, had finally grown up. His old sensei was probably still reading those orange bundles of crap and the Ichirakus were still probably making ramen.

_MM...Ichiraku Ramen..._ Naruto thought, a dopey grin crossing his face as he thought about the food in question.

"Naruto?"

"GAH!" Naruto jumped forward and spun around in a fighting stance, only to come face-to-face with his date for the evening. Betsy looked stunning in her blue dress, and her hair being pulled back into a ponytail save for the one purple stripe. He then took notice of how her eyes were wide and he looked down at his feet.

Attached to the railing were his chains, springing from the soles of his feet to keep him in the air. Quickly dismissing them, Naruto then remembered about Newton's law: Gravity.

"AHH!" he cried as he fell towards the ground. Squeezing his eyes shut, he braced for impact before remembering just _who_ he was.

He just happened to have forgotten that he wasn't supposed to show anyone _what_ he could do.

~Vssht~ "Crud!" Smack. Ah, the wonderful taste of cement in the evening. Just what every teen wants to do in front of their date: fall flat on their face.

"N-Naruto!" he heard Betsy cry in concern. A few people walked out onto the balcony to check out the situation, and he heard gasps and disgusted groans. Why?

Apparently teleporting from one place to the next does not slow you down...Currently, Naruto had a broken nose, a cut above his right eye from landing on the cement, and he was certain that a tooth or seven were knocked loose. And that was just his face...which admittedly was the worst of it.

He blinked several times, wincing for a moment, before pushing himself to his feet. Betsy helped steady him and once he was on his feet he noticed all eyes were on him. Naruto blinked again before grinning, revealing a bloody mouth, "What are you all looking at me for? There's a party going on, didn't ya know?"

The boys in the crowd cheered and a few came up and patted the blonde on his back, before they asked what happened. Thankfully, Betsy came up with a cover...though he would ask her why once all the commotion died down. He did apologize to Sharon when said girl gave him a ice pack for his swelling face.

Now why did he have the feeling he was forgetting something?

Turning around, Naruto looked at a slightly upset Betsy Braddock, who was standing out on the balcony alone. She gave him that one finger order to get over to where she was, and by the look on her face, he knew she wasn't going to ask him how the punch was...

* * *

**AN: Dammit Naruto! Why'd you have to go screw up like that? How will this turn around for our favorite mutant? And how is the meeting with Rogue going? As expected or not?**

**We'll find out next time: Braddock Secrets and the Blob.**

**REVIEW!**


	6. Braddock Secrets and the Blob

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Marvel. I'd like to work for the latter though...I've got some bitchin' ideas.**

**Evolution of a Hero**

**Braddock Secrets and the Blob**

* * *

"So..." Naruto began slowly as he followed his date down the sidewalk. After his...accident, Betsy convinced the blonde mutant that it was time for them to get him home. After bidding their hostess goodnight, Naruto escorted his fellow blonde to the sidewalk, before Betsy took control of their destination. The older girl sent him a look that shut him up quickly, making Naruto wonder what he did wrong.

Aside from the whole teleporting thing, of course.

After a quiet ten-minute walk, the blonde girl pulled the younger boy into a nearby alley the frequented on her way home from her friend's; Betsy suddenly stopped and turned on him. Naruto faintly heard Kurt's voice enter his head.

'_Oh dude...you are so screwed!'_ his friend's German accented voice said in his mind. Naruto, for a second, considered the possibility of the blue furred teen was listening in with his sister figure, before he cast that idea away. There was no way that Jean would goof off when the _whole_ team (minus himself) had been sent to recruit a new mutant.

...Right?

Naruto's thoughts on his friends' mission were interrupted by Betsy's next action, which shocked him enough that he froze up. She suddenly latched onto him and sobbed. Having been raised without a lot of affection, despite how he was at the mansion, Naruto's body didn't respond immediately. However, since his enrollment at Xavier's, Naruto had managed to break down his emotional walls brick by brick, so he recovered rather quickly from his surprise and slowly hugged the girl back.

"Betsy-chan? Betsy? Come on, I...I'm sorry if I freaked you out," the blonde Xavier student said as he tried to console her. His fellow blonde's sobbing died down as he slowly and uneasily rubbed her back, before it turned into a giggle. The girl with a dyed purple stripe pulled back to look at his face.

"Y-You goof," Betsy replied with a smile despite her tears. She pulled out of his embrace and closed her eyes tightly as if she was concentrating. Naruto watched as Elizabeth Braddock, sister of Brian Braddock aka Captain Britain, manifested a small purple knife in front of him. Much like his chains, her manifested weapon glowed lightly, casting a purple light over their faces.

Opening her left eye slightly, Betsy smiled proudly as she took the weapon in her hand. As soon as she grasped it though, it dissipated and she sighed sadly. Keeping the manifestation active was her major problem right now...that and keeping her _dreams_ to herself, though she was better than she used to be.

"B-Betsy...that was...That was _awesome_!" Naruto exclaimed, making the girl blush from his praise. Naruto's megawatt grin didn't falter as he held his right arm up and made his own psychic chains appear around his wrist. Betsy was just as awed as when she saw him stand over the air.

"N...Naruto, this...you can...Is there anything else you can do?" the girl asked. Naruto scratched the back of his head sheepishly.

"Well, aside from my chains," Naruto started, before he vanished in a yellow flash. Betsy blinked and looked around before a whistle made her turn around. Naruto was leaning against the building on her left near the opposite end of the alley. He waved at her before he vanished once more, this time reappearing in front of her.

"I can teleport, or, 'flash' from large distances," the blonde explained, sticking his hands in his pockets, "Professor Xavier thinks I might be able to teleport around the world later on because I don't seem to have a range limit."

"Professor Xavier?" The youngest Braddock repeated in confusion. Naruto's grin fell and he gained another sheepish look.

Rubbing the back of his neck and looking to the ground, the blonde boy admitted, "I shouldn't have told ya that...Crap...O-Kaachan is gonna kill me."

"...Naruto, what do you guys _do_ at the Xavier Mansion?" Betsy asked her date for the night. Naruto looked around nervously before offering her his right hand. The girl looked at his hand and back at her date for the evening. Slowly, she took her fellow blonde's extended hand.

"Let me show you," the teenage mutant said with his trademarked grin. Vssht

* * *

"Well...that thoroughly sucked the 'big one'," Scott groaned as he, Jean, Kurt and Kitty walked off of the Blackbird. Logan and the Professor followed shortly afterwards, the Canadian scowling as he watched the teens trudge off to bed.

"Grr...Mystique got to her," he grumbled to the Professor, "No way she comes with us."

"I wouldn't be so sure, Logan," consoled Xavier as they left the hanger, "Not even the most powerful psychics can predict the far future. The possibilities are..."

Professor Xavier froze as he 'accepted' a 'call' from one of his students. In fact, it was the only student that wasn't supposed to have to talk to him tonight. The one that was out on a date.

"_Hey Prof. X? Uh, you know that whole, 'keep your powers secret'? Well...Yeah, I failed. But on the bright side, I found a new possible X-man!_" The enthusiasm in Naruto's thoughts was received by the Professor easily, and it brought a smile to the paraplegic man's face.

"_That's good, Naruto,_" he replied, "_I will schedule a meeting with her family tomorrow._"

"_...About that..._" Hesitation filled the blonde teleporter's thoughts before he allowed Xavier access to the evening's events.

The Professor released a tired groan, earning a strange look from Logan. Answering the unspoken question, Professor Xavier said, "Naruto brought his date over, apparently Miss Braddock is a talented psionic-manipulator in her own right."

"You mean she does the chain thing?" Logan asked with an arched brow. Professor X nodded. The Canuck sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose before he spoke, "Great, well as long as she isn't another teleporter I think I'll stick around."

The two adults remained silent as they made their way to the study, where Naruto, Storm and Betsy Braddock sat talking. Naruto and Betsy were seated on the couch to the left and Storm had claimed the chair in the right corner. The three looked up when Logan and Prof. X walked in, Naruto gave the two men a sheepish grin.

"_Hige_," Logan started with a frown as he crossed his arms, "How'd you screw up _this_ time?"

"Not now, Logan," Xavier said as he rolled forward and offered Betsy his hand, "Hello, Miss Braddock. My name is Professor Charles Xavier."

"Elizabeth Braddock, please call me Betsy," the girl said as she shook his hand. When they pulled their hands back, Betsy continued, "Please don't be upset at Naruto. I startled him and he jumped over the edge of a balcony."

"–But I managed to teleport to safety after I hung there for a moment with my chains," the other blonde quickly filled in. Storm's eyes narrowed and focused on the swollen lip he had, the only remainder of his previous injuries.

The Professor hummed and steepled his hands before he spoke, "Might I incline as to why you're both here? Naruto briefly told me of your gifts and the exchange in the alleyway."

"When? He's been with us the whole time," a shocked Betsy asked, looking at the smirking blonde. She gasped when the Professor spoke again, only in her mind: "_As Naruto's probably told you, we all have our own gifts here._"

"Telepathy!" she guessed with awe, getting a smile from the paraplegic before he gestured to Storm.

"You've already met Storm, or Ororo Monroe, Naruto's legal guardian," Professor X said before he gestured to the gruff man leaning against the wall by the doorway, "My friend and occasional teacher, Logan."

"(_More like a guard dog_)" Naruto muttered in Japanese, earning a growl from Logan as he unsheathed his claws. Betsy gasped, before settling herself and eyeing the physical difference with amazement.

"Particle Manipulation?" she asked, getting raised brows from everyone in the room. The British native smiled nervously, "Er, my family is...used to mutants of varying abilities."

"Hm, yes...I recall hearing about the 'Braddock Curse' in a study several years ago," mused the Professor before he asked, "May I see your abilities, Betsy?"

"O-Of course!" the girl replied with wide eyes and a smile. Holding her hands out, Betsy closed her eyes and concentrated before the purple blade that appeared once before appeared again. Smiling in achievement, she tried to grab it only for it to vanish once more. Betsy sighed in dismay, only to look up as Naruto lightly grabbed her hand and smiled reassuringly to her.

Xavier smiled at the sight before he spoke, snapping the teens from their intimate moment, "Impressive. You already can manifest a certain shape. Anything else you'd like to tell or show me?"

Betsy bit her bottom lip before quietly saying, "I...Have dreams."

The Professor hummed and leaned forward, asking, "Dreams? Good dreams? Bad dreams?"

"I...Dreams of things that are supposed to happen," she whispered, hugging herself, "C-Can we talk about this...privately?"

Naruto frowned and leaned back to stand, only to stop when Professor Xavier spoke again, "Perhaps, but first you'd have to join us here at my school. We, _I_, can help you learn to understand and control your gifts. However, I must first speak with your legal guardian."

Betsy sighed and sat back, looking at the ceiling with a frown, "I completely forgot about Mum. She's going to have a cow if I don't get home soon."

"Need a lift?" Logan asked before throwing a thumb over his shoulder, "Give me a sec and I'll pull the truck around."

"I'll take Betsy-chan home," Naruto offered, before snapping his fingers, "Be there and back in two seconds."

"Is that alright with you, Betsy?" asked Professor Xavier. The girl smiled and nodded.

"Of course," she said before looking at Naruto, "I'll talk to Mum about the school, too."

Naruto's smile became blinding.

* * *

The next morning, Kitty and Kurt were coming down the stairs, both still in their pajamas. They grunted a greeting to each other before their journey for the kitchen began. Just as they entered, a pie shot out and nailed Kurt in the face, the shock of it snapping Kitty from her stupor. Falling to the blue-furred mutant's side, Kitty asked, "Kurt are you ok?"

"...M-Man down," groaned out the teleporter as he pulled the destroyed desert off his face and tasted the filling, "Cherry? He never uses cherry. Vhy cherry?"

"Got you too, huh?" Scott asked when he along with an infuriated Jean entered the room. Scott had doodles on his face that made Kitty want to burst out laughing. Above his forehead read, 'Here is the eternal Boy Scout', and on either cheek was a Japanese character. What they meant, she wasn't sure.

"I'm gonna make him wish he never started this," Jean grumbled as she pulled the comb stuck in her hair out, revealing bright yellow hair, "How did he even manage to do _this_?"

"Hard verk, studying, und practice," Kurt muttered as he idly stood up and ate the rest of his pie before saying, "Alzough, I thought he would go a bit further vith his pranks."

Vssht

"I was in a good mood," the blonde prankster replied as he flashed into the room with orange running pants on. Humming, Naruto walked to the refrigerator before opening it and pulling out the milk. He checked the expiration date before pouring it into a glass and downing said glass quickly.

When he finally turned around, he was met with knowing smirks from the four teens he lived with and frowned in confusion. Curious, Naruto asked, "What? Did a prank get me?"

"No," Jean answered as she telekinetically threw the brush away and sat at the island in the kitchen. Her face turned into a Cheshire grin as she asked, "So how was your _da-ate_?"

The milk currently in Naruto's mouth shot out in a perfect spit take. Kurt and Scott laughed at his reaction while Kitty groaned in disgust. Jean's smile remained as she kept the milk that would of hit her floating in front of her before throwing it in the sink. Naruto coughed and set his glass down before glaring at Jean.

"It wasn't a date." He said with a frown.

"Oh really?" Storm asked as she entered, wearing a cyan robe over her nightwear and holding a cup of coffee in her hand, "You and she went to a party, you brought her here to meet the Professor and I, and then you took her home. Sounds like a date to me."

"O-_Kaachan_!" the blonde teleporter whined as Kitty and Jean gasped. Kurt sniggered and Scott smirked while the white haired woman giggled at her adopted son's embarrassment. Naruto slammed his head on the table with a groan before vanishing in a flash. Vssht

"Kurt," Kitty said, getting the other teleporter's attention, "Can you get details out of him?"

After thinking about it, Kurt shrugged, "Ja, I think so. Vhy?"

Kitty grinned and turned the blue mutant around, "I'll tell you once I have details. Trust me, it's a _really_ good idea!"

"Alright, alright...Yeesh!" muttered the teleporter before he followed his friend's trail. **Bamf**

Jean turned and looked at Storm hopefully, only to frown when the older woman tisked, "Jean...You know I won't tell you anything, and you know better than trying to read my mind."

"True," the redhead mused thoughtfully before rounding on the only male in the room with a grin, "Hey Scott..."

"I want no part of this," the sunglasses wearing teen said firmly with a smirk, "Kurt's already digging and Naruto already pranked me for the date. I'm gonna try and stay out of this one. Besides, the Professor said someone had gotten to Rogue before us. I wanna know who."

Jean rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. He was officially in 'Boy Scout' mode, which meant outside of school, he'd be training with Logan and Naruto. Honestly, some times the three were just so...so..._male_.

* * *

"Come on, dude," Kurt pleaded as they walked towards their history class, "Just give me something! I swear not to tell Kitty!"

"Jean-neechan will just get it out of you later," Naruto grumbled as he shifted his bag. The weekend came and went, but he nor the Professor had heard from Betsy in that time. Needless to say, Naruto was a bit down from it, and Kurt's constant nagging on Jean and Kitty's behalf did little to help with his mood.

"...Zis is true," the disguised mutant admitted before holding a hand out, "But! But if you tell me, zen ze girls cannot bother you after, uh, picking my mind."

"Brain, bro, it's 'picking my brain'," the whiskered blonde corrected with a smirk before sighing, "Yeah, ok. I'll tell you after school."

Kurt nodded with a smile, content to let his friend have this secret for one more 'day', before he froze when the bell rang and the hall became empty save for one girl. Paling, he ducked behind the blonde and hissed, "Don't let her see me!"

"Who?" Naruto asked before looking up to see the pale skinned Rogue walking towards them, recognizing her from Scott's description. The blonde looked over his shoulder at the other teleporter- **Bamf** -only to catch the sight of fading smoke. He scowled.

_Ok, now I see why that's annoying,_ Naruto mused before looking up when the girl walked past him with a smirk. He chuckled, knowing that she saw Kurt teleport to who knows where and that she was possibly behind it. He thought about following her to try and strike up conversation, but was stopped when an enormous teen stood in front of him.

Actually, enormous wasn't that much of an understatement. The large teen had to be related to an Akamichi! He wore a green striped shirt under overalls and sneakers that had to have been custom. His blonde hair was shaved so that a short Mohawk remained. The teen stood at an impressive height of six-three, if Naruto estimated correctly, and had to weigh at _least_ four-hundred pounds.

"Hey! Midget!" Naruto barely resisted the urge to lash out at the larger blonde. No need to start a fight that can be avoided. The teen grabbed his collar with one hand and lifted him up before holding up a white piece of paper, "Tell me where classroom 131 is!"

Naruto blinked and frowned, "That all? You didn't have to threaten me to get my attention."

The teen blinked in confusion, "I...I didn't?"

"Nah, man," Naruto said with a grin, "Hell, you remind me of one of my friend's dad back home. He was a freakin' tank! Name's Naruto. Naruto Uzumaki."

"Uh, Fred," the other blonde said nervously as he set the shorter teen on his feet, "Fred Dukes."

"Nice to meet ya, Fred," Naruto said as he started walking, "Come on. Mr. Jenkins hates it when people are late to class, but you'll get off easy cuz you're new."

"H-How'd you know that?" Fred asked quietly. Naruto grinned.

"I moved to Bayville earlier this year," he answered, "You're lookin' at the old New Kid. Good luck to ya, buddy!"

After dropping Fred Dukes off at his Algebra class, and getting a stern warning from Ms. Darkholme when he was caught in the halls, Naruto walked casually to the lunch he had after his history. He often skipped history anyway, but after school he'd meet up with the teacher and slip the completed homework into the woman's folder or briefcase. Sometimes he loved having his 'spy' in the class. Kurt was very attentive and would have made an excellent shinobi.

The blonde's thoughts came to an abrupt halt when something slammed into him. That something happened to be a fist. And that fist belonged to the upset varsity football player named Doug Houser.

Naruto gasped and doubled over, more from the surprise of the attack than the power behind it. The blonde collapsed to his knees and hacked, a small molecule of blood escaping his mouth. He snapped his gaze up and narrowed his eyes.

"You're dead, ya little bastard!" the older teen snarled, grabbing Naruto by his shoulders and slamming him into the nearby lockers. Naruto grunted in irritation, pushing his feet into the boy's gut. Doug released the blonde's shoulders and stumbled back, holding his stomach similar to how Naruto did moments before.

"(_You're gonna pay for that, asshole!_)" Naruto spat in his native tongue before charging the teen and driving his shoulder into Houser's gut. The blonde pushed with strength that was not expected from his shorter and slimmer build, making the other teen's back collide with the wall.

Houser countered this and wrapped his arm around Naruto's head, tightening the grip and using his other hand to slam a fist into the blonde's back repetitively. The blonde grunted and tried to pull himself free, but Houser's hold was strong.

"How ya like that? Huh?" the jock asked with a scowl, "I pulled a favor and Ms. Darkholme is distracted with a fight on the other side of the school."

"Houser," Naruto growled as he struggled, "Get _off_ of me."

"Or else what? Summers gonna come kick my ass?" the teen asked as he lifted his knee into Naruto's stomach, forcing what air he had in his stomach to shoot out, "Or that little geeky friend of yours, Kurt? Your little _freund_ going to hurt me? Maybe you'll go cry to Duncan's girl, Jean!"

Ignoring the last jibe, Naruto saw red when Houser started to insult his friends and started to stand from where he fell. When the jock went to kick him in the side, Naruto's hand shot out and grabbed his foot. The blonde teen pulled and Houser fell to his back. Naruto adjusted his grip so that Houser's leg was under his left arm and pinned the teen's other leg with his own.

Cocking his fist back, Naruto took aim and nailed the teen right in the no-nos. Houser's scream was drowned out by the bell, and he passed out shortly afterwards. Naruto dropped the teen's leg and stood up panting, trying desperately to calm down before he lost control of his powers. The blonde stepped back before looking around. There was no on in the hallway, meaning the fight Houser mentioned might have actually occurred. Picking Houser up, Naruto looked at the nearby stairwell, and a thought crossed his mind.

* * *

"Hey Betsy!" Kitty greeted the Brit as she rushed towards the X Students usual lunch table. Kurt and Scott stopped talking about the fight as she approached, Jean was seen talking to the new kid, Fred Dukes, but Naruto wasn't present. The wall-phasing mutant idly wondered if he had anything to do with the fight Scott was describing to her.

"K-Kitty! Scott, Kurt!" Betsy cried out, her voice laced with worry, "Come quick! Naruto's hurt!"

Scott and Kurt looked at each other before following the Brit to the infirmary, leaving their food behind while Kitty went to Jean to relay the news. A few minutes later, the students of Xavier's and Betsy Braddock were standing in the infirmary. Lying in the bed before them, was a bleeding Naruto. Not a small scratch, either, mind you, but a bone was sticking out of his leg!

The nurse said they could stay with him until the paramedics arrived and took him to the hospital to reset his limb.

"Naruto, what happened?" Jean asked, while trying not to become too grossed out. He grinned sheepishly.

"Got in a car crash," he replied cheekily. Scott palmed himself in the face while Kurt bit on his knuckles to keep from laughing at the sarcastic response. The three girls standing around him were not amused.

* * *

**AN: So Naruto did something stupid. Great. Tune in next time for Mutant Feelings.**


	7. Mutant Feelings

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Marvel. I'd like to work for the latter though...I've got some bitchin' ideas.**

**Evolution of a Hero**

**Mutant Feelings**

* * *

"Ow, ow, ow, ow-ow!" Naruto whimpered as Ororo tugged on his ear, pulling him into the main hall of the Xavier Mansion, "O-Kaa_chan_! I said I was sorry! How was I supposed to _stop_ my natural healing factor?"

The Xavier students and Betsy Braddock watched with mixed feelings. Jean and Kitty, both still miffed that the blonde teleporter wouldn't answer their question as to how he got hurt, had approving smirks on their faces. Scott and Kurt were both trying to repress laughing outright at their friend's humiliation, but they were fighting a losing battle. It was only Betsy Braddock that watched in genuine concern for the blonde freshman.

After his poor attempt to laugh off his gruesome wound, the paramedics as well as Ororo Monroe arrived at the school, the former shocked at the sight while the latter nearly fainted. Inwardly, at that moment, Ororo realized that she now knew how her sister felt when Evan broke his arm three summers ago. It was only thanks to the support of Scott that the weather 'goddess' didn't collapse on the cold tile floor.

Once they had recovered from their initial shock, the paramedics, Paul and Greg, decided that Naruto's leg had to be reset or he would risk losing it. Pumping the blonde full of whatever anesthetic they had on them, they politely asked the occupants to leave, only to be threatened with the wrath of four furious/concerned females...without revealing their powers, of course. Wisely, the two paramedics agreed that they could stay.

The students would regret their decision, and Storm would find herself struggling against a telekinetic force as Naruto released the loudest scream she had ever heard of pain when the deed happened. Time stopped after the sickening crack, and the paramedics had to cover their ears lest they lose them from the cry the blonde released.

Ororo had to call for Professor Xavier to perform a quick mind wipe of the school, erasing the news of Naruto gruesomely breaking his leg from the minds of everyone present, save those that knew better.

Which leads us to the current scene; Naruto receiving a scolding from a very upset Ororo Monroe in the entrance to the Xavier Mansion, his friends watching from a safe distance.

"Stop avoiding the question!" Storm snapped, unknowingly making the sky rumble as clouds started to form, "How. Did. You. Break. Your. LEG?"

Each portion of her reiterated question was accompanied with a rumble of thunder and a tug on the ear. Naruto whimpered once more, sounding like a beaten fox, before he eyed the five teens pleadingly. No one gave him hope, as they each had their own curious looks on them.

Sighing in defeat, Naruto murmured, "I fell down some stairs."

"I beg your pardon?" Ororo asked with a frown.

"I fell down some stairs!" He said louder. Having his ear released, Naruto rubbed it as he clarified, "A jock I got in a fight with earlier this year cornered me and we fought in a empty hallway. I knocked him out without hurting him and was taking him to the nurse when I slipped down a staircase. I flashed instinctively, but miscalculated. My leg hit the railing when I did...hard."

"You got in another fight?!" Ororo exclaimed in disapproval.

"It wasn't my fault," Naruto replied with a frown, "The douche jumped me after he staged another fight to take place in a more populated area. How was I supposed to know he'd do that?"

Ororo released an irate groan and put her hand on her head, "This has to stop, Naruto. You can't keep picking fights with people!"

Scowling, the blonde repeated, "It wasn't my fault! He. Jumped. Me! I didn't do anything! I **NEVER DO ANYTHING!**"

His voice deepened and a red aura flickered around him. Ororo and the others took a step back in caution while Naruto continued, "**I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING TO THEM! I DIDN'T STEAL THE APPLE! I DIDN'T **_**KILL**_** ANYONE! I WAS ONLY **_**FIVE**__**YEARS**__**OLD**_**!**"

"Naruto, you need to calm down!" Ororo called out over the large winds that started picking up. Everyone started to hold their arms up as the gusts started assaulted their eyes. The weather-controlling woman inwardly thought, _Is this a new mutation? Or is it that creature, the Kyuubi?_

"**JUST LEAVE ME **_**ALONE**_**!**" Naruto snapped before vanishing in a blinding yellow flash. The students and Ororo lowered their arms, just in time for the Professor and Wolverine, decked out in his uniform, entered. Logan sniffed the air and frowned.

"Where's Hige?" He asked Ororo. The Professor, having picked up thoughts and hurrying as best he could when the incident occurred, steepled his fingers as his gaze landed on the unnerved group.

"Storm," the man said as he addressed the mother of the mutant that just vanished, "What happened?"

* * *

_~Flash~ _Naruto reappeared in the depths of a thick forest, falling to his knees and panting heavily. Letting out another scream, this one more primal and filled with pain, he threw his right arm at the tree and destroyed it with his chakra chain. Soon another tree fell. And another. And another. And another.

Naruto continued to demolish the forest around him, lost in his rage, suddenly stopping as a memory assaulted his mind. Grunting in pain, Naruto gripped his head and clenched his eyes shut.

* * *

**Flashback**

"_E'scuse me?" A younger, smaller Naruto asked, reaching up to tug on a man's leg, "C-Can I have a apple?"_

_The boy offered a coin in his other hand and smiled, "Please?"_

_The man took an apple from his stand and offered it to the blonde, holding his hand out for the coin. Naruto took the offered apple and put the coin in the man's hand. Or at least, he tried to._

_The man scowled and smacked the hand with the coin away, knocking the coin from the boy's grasp, before he snapped, "I don't want any of __**your**__ money!"_

_Naruto flinched and stepped back, frightened, clutching the apple tightly in his hands. The man's scowl deepened, "So now you wanna steal from me, eh? Hey! Everyone! We got ourselves a little thief here!"_

"_What-Oh...Oh! Yeah!"_

"_Let's teach him a lesson!"_

_People in the plaza started to surround Naruto, all of them scowling at him and showing clenched fists. A man stepped forward and backhanded the blonde. Naruto released a cry of pain and tears started to fall._

"_Crying already, __**brat**__?"_

"_You don't deserve to cry!"_

"_You killed my family!"_

"_You killed my friends!"_

"_You killed __**our**__ Hokage!"_

_Naruto curled up into a ball as the small mob started to beat him to the ground, kicking him as soon as he did so. Tears were raining down his cheeks and Naruto thought to himself: _I didn't do anything to deserve this! Why are they hurting me? I just wanted something to eat! Why can't they leave me alone?

**Flashback End**

* * *

Naruto gasped as he opened his eyes. A repressed memory. He knew he had them, no doubt many shinobi did, but from so long ago? Something fell down his cheek and Naruto touched it with his free hand. It was a tear, something Naruto hadn't done since he discovered the _Hirashin_. Naruto closed his eyes and let them fall. Bottling up would only cause another incident at the mansion.

His eyes snapped open, _The mansion! Oh man, I gotta go apologize-!_

"_Naruto. There's nothing you need to apologize for,"_ a familiar voice echoed in his head. Naruto let a smile cross his face and he closed his eyes once more as Professor Xavier continued, _"We'll talk once you get back to the Mansion. I do have one question though..."_

Naruto immediately dove to the right as something was thrown in his general direction. Looking back, he saw a very crudely made spear and several low growls put Naruto on the defensive. Several _very_ large wolves, all took a step towards him. Standing behind the wolves, was a woman just a few years older than Jean, with a body that would get any man to stare. Not only at her twins, mind you, but at the fur, pointed ears, and pupil-less eyes. It made her look like a wannabe werewolf-chick.

"_Where on Earth are you?"_

Before he could reply, the connection was severed by what felt like an outside force. Naruto swallowed and lifted his hands in an attempt to show he meant no harm, which was true, but before he could do anything else, like say Flash back to the mansion, his eyes fogged over.

Naruto's blue eyes became lidded as he continued to breathe through his nose, unaware that there were pheromones soaking the surrounding area, all coming from the same source: The strange wannabe werewolf-chick.

"You...are so...hawt..." Naruto practically drooled out before shaking his head, "Ugh, no, must resist hottie!"

The woman simply arched a brow in confusion. Naruto groaned and growled holding his head as he fell to his knees.

"Interesting...There's a development I didn't expect." The male voice made Naruto's blood boil. Cerulean blue eyes hardened and the briefest flash of red occurred as he locked his gaze on the levitating man in a red and purple outfit with a helmet over his head.

"Ma...Magne-_Magneto_!" the blonde growled before something smacked him in the back of the head, knocking him out.

* * *

Betsy Braddock was normally a calm person, but this situation wasn't normal. Today was supposed to be a good day! Her mother returned from a fashion show in New York and approved her request to enroll in Xavier's Institute last night. She had planned on telling Naruto and the others after school, surprising them by being dropped off with her mother, but then he got hurt and she completely forgot to tell him about it. And if that wasn't enough, then the blonde mutant freshman she may or may not be starting to see as more than a friend had to go and have an episode! Now said blonde was MIA and she was getting dressed in what had to be the tightest outfit she'd ever wore.

It was a full body suit that was primarily dark blue, though her torso and upper shoulders were yellow just like the utility belt, boots, and gloves. The most off-putting part of the outfit would be the large Xavier insignia on her stomach. **(AN: This is a combination of the Evo-Trainee uniform and Uncanny's retro outfit.)**

"Okay, I can get past the tight clothes," Betsy said to Kitty as they sat down in the Blackbird, "But why the bloody hell is there a giant X on my belly?"

Kitty looked sheepish with her reply, "Sorry, the Professor hadn't gotten the newer uniforms yet and you didn't have time to customize your own like I did."

The Brit sighed and put a hand on her head, "Should I even be going? We don't even know where this jungle he teleported himself to is, and I'm pretty sure that my mum will kill me if I don't call her soon."

"She probably will, but Professor X can handle that," Scott replied as he buckled into the co-pilot's seat next to Logan, "Besides, we know where Naruto is because the Professor used Cerebro to lock onto Naruto's specific genetic structure."

"How?" Betsy, along with Kurt and Kitty, were quick to ask. Jean smiled at the curious three.

"We've all left a stray bit of DNA around the mansion at one point or another," She said but cut herself off as she watched Storm fidget, "Storm? You okay?"

"...Yes," the woman replied as she put a hand on her head, "I...I just need a moment to collect myself."

"Better hurry up, on that, O," Logan grumbled from the front as the engines turned on, "Cuz we're outta here!"

"Wait, LOGAN!" Cyclops cried out in vain as the Blackbird shot out from its hidden bunker. The take off was much faster than any of the students were used to, and Jean had to resist the urge to vomit when a stray terrified thought of Scott's went through her head concerning a comedian's joke about flying and bowel movements. Nightcrawler clasped his hands together and looked up.

"God, if zere is a God, please...Let us survive zis madman's flight!" the mutant said aloud. Cyclops, Jean, and Shadowcat all glared at the blue furred mutant.

"NOT FUNNY, KURT!" they shouted, earning a sheepish smile from the teleporter.

"Vhat? It's not my fault Naruto isn't here to be ze idiot, right?" the blue mutant asked with a shrug. A cold feeling enveloped the Blackbird and everyone looked at the bristling and worried Storm. Betsy, who was seated behind Storm, reached forward and put a reassuring hand on the woman's shoulder. Storm flinched at the touch, but relaxed and turned to look at the girl.

"Thank you, Ms. Braddock," she said quietly with a soft smile. Betsy smiled back.

"You're welcome Ms. Monroe."

* * *

Naruto groaned as he slowly came around, his head was spinning and his heart was pounding heavily in his chest. The blonde mutant tried to sit up, but found himself being restrained by three large steel straps, two going across his torso and arms while the third went over his knees. Naruto immediately began to struggle, only to stop when that smell from before assaulted his nose.

The calming effect vanished immediately as soon as a figure came into view. Naruto's eyes slitted, and a growl came from the back of his throat, "_Magneto!_"

"We meet again, Mr. Namikaze," the master of magnetism said with a small smile as he fully emerged from the shadows, a purple curtain of a cape draped over him to conceal his attire, save for the helmet he wore. The elder man continued with wonder, "Though I will admit, I never expected _you_ to be the one that would find me. Even if it was accidently. To be perfectly frank, I would prefer it if it was Charles."

Naruto snarled, baring his fangs at the man he blamed his father's death on, "Believe me, the thought's mutual."

"I suspected as such," Magneto deadpanned before smiling once again, "Though I am surprised to discover Lupa's pheromone effects you so profoundly. I believe she was surprised too, isn't that right my dear?"

Naruto's attention went to the wannabe werewolf-chick, now known as Lupa. The woman was eyeing him in curiosity, similar to a child trying to figure out a new toy. The simile elected a shudder from Naruto at the thought. Though the blonde wouldn't admit it, he wasn't sure if the act was from excitement or fear.

A part of him considered it being a combination of both.

The blonde took notice of the group of wolves surrounding the girl and muttered, "She's a wannabe Mowgli, too?"

"Lupa is a zoopath, a selective telepath that can only communicate with animals. She also guides them with her pheromones," Magneto explained as he walked closer to Naruto, "Thus begs the question: Why did her pheromones, those that only effect the most animalistic mutants, effect a psionic mutant such as yourself?"

"What do you mean?" Naruto snarled, his eyes narrowing. He didn't like where this was going.

There was a glint in Magneto's eyes, one Naruto really didn't like, and the man smirked, "What secrets are you and Charles hiding from me?"

"None of your goddamn business you sick sonovabitch!" the blonde snapped before he jerked back as a electric shock bolted up and down his spine. After a good moment, the shock ended and Naruto started panting heavily.

"Please, Mr. Namikaze," Magneto scoffed, "Your insults, while vulgar like Wolverine's, are much too overused. Though you may share his vocabulary, you do not share the adamantium-bonded skeleton; however, you both are very susceptible to electric attacks."

Another jolt went through the blonde's body and Naruto screamed in pain. After the shocking stopped, an annoyed click of a tongue was heard from the shadows.

"Tch, this is getting boring. Magneto, I wasn't hired to be your personal torturer."

"Quite," Magneto acknowledged the man with a nod of his head before his arm shot out from his cape and Naruto heard the sounds of struggling gasps, "You do realize I have guests' food laced with iron, don't you?"

"*Gasp* Sorry! I-I'm sorry!" Magneto's arm vanished back into the folds of his cloak. Magneto's eyes narrowed at the unknown assailant before he looked back at his current captive.

"While I am curious of your secrets, Mr. Namikaze, I do know that Charles has no doubt located you," He said before giving the blonde mutant a small smile, "As it is now, I cannot be bothered with his little _X-Men_...This is where we will, unfortunately, have to say our farewells."

"Grk...S-S-Scr-Screw...Y-Y-Yo-You..." the jittery Naruto replied through clenched teeth. Magneto sighed and turned to walk away. He stopped just before leaving the blonde's sight completely and looked at him over his shoulder.

"You definitely have your father's eyes, Mr. Namikaze," the magnetic mutant said before looking forward, "Oh, and Lupa. Do keep out of trouble, will you child?"

Naruto wanted to let his jaw drop when the werewolf-mutant said in a quiet voice, "Lupa be good, Master. Bye-Bye."

* * *

Magneto had a frown on his face as he levitated through the hallways. He had no doubt that his old friend would be sending his so-called students to save the boy, but there was precious data here that he needed to finish transferring to disc copies. Somehow, the rescuers would have to be occupied. With an idea, he paused at a specific door labeled "Subject 2". The door he paused at slid open and glowing eyes appeared in the shadows. Making contact with the eyes before he resumed his destination, Magneto said, "Keep the X-Men entertained while I finish my work."

* * *

Back in his holding cell, Naruto was having a staring contest with a very curious Lupa. Five minutes had passed before Naruto suddenly asked, "Why are you staring at me like that?"

Lupa's head tilted to the left slightly, "Lupa...curious."

A blonde brow arched slightly, "About...?"

"Why Nam-E-Kaz-E affected by Lupa's Scent?" the girl asked, her brows furrowing. Before he knew it, the wolf-like mutant leapt onto his restrained form and began sniffing him. Backing away from his neck after a long inhale, the girl frowned, "No smell like Pack. No smell like animal. Why _you_ affected?"

Naruto scowled after he thought about it. Though he really didn't want to consider it, he had a pretty good inkling as to what had allowed him to be influenced by Lupa's pheromones. With a growl, the blonde thought, _even now, almost a year after I learn about It, that damn Fox still causes me problems..._

The blonde was broken from his thoughts as a bark came from one of the wolves, followed by a growl from another that was sniffing his foot. Naruto refocused on the girl still straddling him as a similar growl came from her. The other animals in the room began to make similar noises before she turned to them, snarling and growling. The largest wolf stood and gave a low growl before leaving in the same direction that Magneto had, the other wolves soon following. As soon as the last wolf left, Lupa focused her gaze on the blonde.

"Lupa's Pack say Nam-E-Kaz-E smell good. Master think Nam-E-Kaz-E strong, Pack like Nam-E-Kaz-E. Lupa decided!"

"D-Decided?" Naruto repeated as his stomach churned uncomfortably. The wolf-like mutate gave him a small grin before she uttered four words that made the teen pale as a sheet.

"Nam-E-Kaz-E, you be Lupa's Mate!"

* * *

On the Blackbird, Betsy's eyes suddenly flashed violet and a lightning strike appeared outside as Storm's eyes clouded over. The former wondered why she was being stared at by Kitty while the latter wondered what exactly Naruto had done this time that triggered her maternal rage.

_Naruto...What have you gotten yourself into?_ Storm wondered as she glanced outside at the quickly darkening sky.

* * *

**AN: Now I know what I said, but come on. It was flippin' Christmas and I couldn't think under that sort of pressure! I hope this chapter sates the Marvel fans until I get the next **_**Taichou**_** up...**

**Anyway, tune in next time for **_**Savage**_**.**

**Review**


	8. Savage

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Marvel. I'd like to work for the latter though...I've got some bitchin' ideas.**

**Evolution of a Hero**

**Savage**

* * *

"M-M-M-_MATE_?" Naruto exclaimed with horrified wide eyes as the attractive Lupa smiled down at him. Sweat started pouring by the buckets when she nodded happily. A familiar yet faint scent filled the air and Naruto felt his heart pound in his chest. The blonde swallowed heavily and tried to pull away when she leaned forward.

"Lupa need strong mate to lead pack. Master want Nam-E-Kaz-E on Master's side, which means Master thinks Nam-E-Kaz-E is strong! Pack agrees with Lupa," the teenage woman said with her near-laughable childish logic in a voice far too sensual to be legal. Had it been happening to someone else, such as a certain blue furred teleporter, Naruto would have started to laugh his ass off. Now though, he was reaching inward and trying to trigger his own capabilities to escape. Magneto must have learned from previous mistakes and found a way to counter his teleportation.

"I can't be your mate!" the teen cried out in desperation, "I'm, er, taken! Yeah. Yeah! Yeah, I, uh, I...I have my own mate waiting back home."

"Then Lupa kill her." The way she said it with a serene smile was so out of place it made the blonde shiver. The blue furred mutate dipped her head and dragged her tongue up the left side of his neck, stopping at the jaw and giving him a light playful nip. Lupa continued to purr out, "Lupa made choice. Can't change it. Nam-E-Kaz-E Lupa's mate."

"What do you mean? There are hundreds of other strong guys out there. Why not go after someone like, uh...like, uh..._Magneto_?" He really tried not to growl the name out, really he did, but he still failed miserably. The blonde swallowed heavily when Lupa shivered and gave a light growl back. Rather than angry as he expected, the girl seemed to be more aroused at his slip.

"Master like a Papa," Lupa replied as she began to play with his hair, "No other male strong enough for Pack. You first accepted. Lupa no let you go, Nam-E-Kaz-E."

_Professor! Jean! Logan! O-Kaachan! ANYONE! GET ME THE HELL OUT OF HERE!_ Naruto pleaded through a loud telepathic scream as the canine-like mutate pressed her mouth to his and started a session of tonsil hockey. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he realized that while although sloppy, Lupa made up for it with excitement and the forced make out session wasn't that bad...

* * *

Jean's hands suddenly went to her head and she gasped loudly. The other passengers immediately looked in her direction. The redheaded teen looked at Storm with worry on her face, "Naruto just cried out for help. Whatever was blocking his mind stopped."

"Establish communication!" Wolverine barked from the cockpit. He was just as worried about the blonde as everyone else. Little brat was the only good sparring partner he had and he was the only one with the balls to willingly piss him off. The kid had guts and Logan respected that above all else.

"Right," Jean replied before closing her eyes and focusing. _Naruto? Naruto, can you hear me?_

_"Jean! Oh thank the merciful Kami above! I'm so going to give you a kiss when I see you! You've got to get me the __**Hell**__ out of here! Magneto has me trapped somewhere and, oh...hey that actually felt kind of-No! Jean, listen to me, I don't have much time. This psycho mutant has-hey! She has a strong...I can't resist it...You have to...hurry..."_

_Naruto? NARUTO?_ Jean clenched her fist, "I lost him. Magneto has him holed away somewhere and is using some sort of torture on him. Something was afflicting his mind."

"We're two minutes out," Cyclops said from his place in the co-pilot seat. He wanted to say more when the side door of the plane opened. Cyclops looked back to see Storm at the open door, "Storm? What are you doing?"

The woman didn't reply, instead deciding to jump out of the open door as clouds rapidly formed over the island they were approaching. Wolverine whistled while the younger Xavier students stared in awe.

"Let this be a lesson to you two guys," the feral man said to Cyclops and Nightcrawler, "Don't ever, and I mean _ever_ piss off a worried mother."

"Ja, zat vone is kind ov obvious, Logan," Nightcrawler replied as he swallowed. Cyclops gave a loud gulp and nodded in understanding. The three other females just shared a small smirk before turning serious when a lightning bolt struck the island.

_Hold on, Naruto,_ Betsy thought to herself as she stared at the growing storm, _We're coming._

* * *

The room shook and an alarm blared, stopping Lupa from her increasingly intimate assault on Naruto's body. The wolf-like girl snarled at the interruption, grabbing her discarded top from the ground and replacing it before going to the blonde's side. Now only clad in his jeans, the blonde hissed when she dragged a claw down his chest.

"Lupa return soon. Have to protect Master's territory," the mutate said with a sultry smile before giving the blonde a quick lick on his cheek. She left the room, her smile gone and replaced with a scowl. If there was one thing she had learned about herself, Lupa didn't like being kept from something she wanted. Be it a meal or her newly soon-to-be mate, Lupa was easily aggravated by being denied the simplest of things.

Lupa's pack shortly followed behind her, all of them snarling as she radiated irritation. They may have originally been manipulated by her pheromones, but over time they grew to truly love the girl as one of their own, granted she was their leader in the eyes of the red helmeted one, but that was worth it. Each of the Pack were willing to make this girl happy once again, and some hoped she would bear strong pups with the blonde vulpine one.

"Lupa," a voice said as she entered the room. The wolf-like woman snarled at the voice, glaring with two golden eyes at the speaker. The man was a good decade older than herself and her mate, though they would tower over him when upright. He had a light build, but his predominating feature was his abnormally large skull.

"Brainchild," Lupa replied with a curt nod and a growl, "Why Master release you?"

"The Master has asked me to stall the intruders," the older mutate said with a frown, "He believes them to be the 'X-Men', coming for the blonde one we have locked in interrogation."

Lupa and her pack snarled before the woman spoke, "X-Men no take Lupa's Mate! Lupa's Mate is Lupa's! Lupa kill them all!"

"The Master doesn't wish them dead," Brainchild stated after letting the wolf-like woman vent, and earning a growl from the woman, "But...I'm sure he wouldn't be too broken up over a few _accidents_."

"Lupa understand," Lupa said with a nod before turning to the exit. Stopping at the doors, Lupa looked at the man and warned, "Brainchild go near Lupa's Mate, Lupa feed Brainchild to Lupa's Pack."

"Brainchild understands," the man replied mockingly before turning away, "I have my own defenses to prepare. Go."

The mutate with an abnormally sized head chuckled when he heard the door slam, "Well, isn't this an interesting development. I should inform The Master that Lupa feels so attached to the blonde. But first..."

He approached a large computer and started entering various commands before the Blackbird appeared on the monitor. With a sneer, Brainchild pressed a large button, "Welcome X-Men..."

A rocket shot from a hidden cannon and homed in on the jet. The X-Men aboard tried to outmaneuver the explosive, but failed spectacularly. The missile impacted with one of the rear engines, causing the jet to descend. Surely even if they survived, they would be too mangled to do anything.

Brainchild chuckled as he finished his earlier thought, "Welcome...To the Savage Land!"

* * *

"Red! Stop that missile from hitting us! Boyscout! We can't lose the 'Bird!" Wolverine barked from the cockpit, "It's our only mode of transportation! We lose the 'Bird and we're stranded on this godforsaken rock!"

"Right!" Cyclops replied as Jean closed her eyes to concentrate. Cyclops swallowed in concern for his crush, knowing this was a form of telekinesis that tired Jean out immensely. Wolverine snarled as he tried to pull up from the descent.

"Twenty seconds to impact!" Cyclops cried out.

Nightcrawler closed his eyes and prayed, for real this time, while Kitty tried her best not to hyperventilate. Betsy meanwhile saw her life flash before her eyes. Her dear brothers, both powerful with their own gifts, were distant. Her father's death. Her mother's constant absence despite moving to America for a 'normal' education. Her own discovery of her powers. Then the flashes went to more recent events.

Naruto being the primary focus of said memories.

Their first meeting, when he stopped her ex from slapping her. Their first date, going to a party together that further changed her life. Betsy then focused on their relationship that started to grow bit by bit since that night. She learned he was like her, and she like him. He came from a far away land much like herself. He was kind, friendly and gentle, but ferociously protective of his friends and family. In many ways, he was like herself and Brian. In others, he was her opposite. Where she would prefer to read, he would want to go for a jog. He couldn't sit still to save his life, yet she loved to meditate. He was always moving, even his mutations revolved around action. Hers focused on the mental state, his on physical. There was no other way to explain their connection.

_Do I...Do I like Naruto that way?_ Betsy wondered. Surely it couldn't be that. They had known each other for what? A few months? How could she think that so quickly?

"Everyone hold on!" Wolverine barked from his seat, snapping Betsy from her musings. Treetops were visible through the glass and soon enough, the Blackbird was plowing through them like they were cardboard. The occupants were jarred and jostled around in their seats, some crying out in fear, others openly crying, but only Wolverine took the jumps with gritted teeth.

Soon enough, their momentum stopped and the students gave out loud sighs of relief before laughing as they shakily got out of the jet. Wolverine said nothing, merely smirking in relief before he turned serious. Another lightning bolt struck a good distance from them while Storm landed near them.

"Is everyone all right?" Storm asked in concern. Cyclops nodded before rubbing his neck.

"We're all just a bit shaken up."

"That's good," Storm said with her own sigh of relief before looking to Wolverine, "Can you get his scent?"

The feral man reached into one of his pouches and pulled out Naruto's old headband. Sniffing it, he then stored the cloth back in his pouch and began sniffing the air. With a grin, he dashed into the woods, leaving the students and weather witch to sigh before chasing after him.

* * *

Naruto growled as he tugged at the strap on his arm. He was locked up good and tight, and there was no doubt in his mind that Magneto had drugged him with a mutation suppressor of some sort. He wouldn't put it past that man to develop some kind of countermeasure against his own people in case they got out of hand or joined the Professor.

Closing his eyes, Naruto did the one thing he could do, and that was meditate. While he normally preferred not to, he did so from time to time if only to ensure his mental blocks were in check.

This mental voyage would bring about a change in the young mutant, one that he nor anyone else would have seen coming.

* * *

Entering the damp sewer that was his mind, Naruto started to examine the large brick wall that resembled the block to Kyuubi's manifestation within this mindscape. The blonde nodded, in reassurance that the wall was fine, before looking to another mental block that was placed by the Professor.

Key word being 'was'.

The block was shattered and debris lay scattered as though something had sliced it to mincemeat. Curious, Naruto went forward to examine the rubble. He jumped back before he could pick up the brick, narrowly avoiding a large faintly visible blade. Suddenly the air around him seemed to focus on the tunnel and Naruto found himself being pulled.

"What the-?" was all he could manage before the sudden vacuum pulled him in. Naruto gave out a yell as he started to fall within his own mind.

"_Oh lighten up, sunflower,_" a voice said next to him. Naruto turned and came face to face with...himself? The other him was dressed in a pair of ripped jeans and a loose shirt, his hair was long and shaggy, and in fact he kind of looked like his father.

"Who are you?" Naruto, the original, asked over the roaring wind as they fell. The other blonde grinned in a manner all too familiar to the original.

"_That would be telling,_" the duplicate said with a waggling finger, "_Let's just say that, had you stayed within the Veil, we wouldn't be having this conversation. Call me Kaze, formally Yami. Nice ta meet you, Oyabun!_"

"Nice to meet you, too? Uh, what are you?" Naruto asked Kaze, "You some form of split personality?"

"_Ha! I wish! That would mean I could take control whenever I feel like it,_" Kaze replied with a grin, "_Nah, I'm a representation of your inner hatred, combined with your chakra nature, which is Wind, by the way. Hence, why this portion of our mind is a giant vacuum. It's quite peaceful and Prof X says it'll help keep me calm, which is why there was a wall so the wind wouldn't stop. I used to be a psycho bent on destroying Konoha, but ever since we met Prof X, I've lightened up a bit with his therapy._"

"What? Destroy...Is...Is it because of how I grew up?" Naruto asked quietly. Kaze rolled to face him.

"_You could say that,_" Kaze said in his falling-lounge position, "_Now I'd rather prank the crap out of everyone. They're all too stuck up. So what brings you here, Oyabun?_"

"...You know the situation outside, right?" the original asked with a raised brow. Getting a nod, Naruto continued, "Then you know that I meditated to see if I could figure a way out of my binds."

"_Hm...Maybe there is a way,_" Kaze mused, "_When you originally flipped out, Oyabun, you accidently tapped into your Wind Chakra. While rare in the Veil, it is an occasional occurrence with certain clans that have bloodlines relating to chakra. Sound familiar?_"

"The Uzumaki Chakra Manifests," Naruto said in realization as he sat up, "So...I can access my chakra again?"

"_Er, I don't think so. Our mutation, the psionic weapons, or Chakra Chains as the Veiled dubbed them, doesn't mix with chakra, but can act as a suppressor,_" the duplicate started, "_But the result can be like a soda bottle. It's sealed tightly and keeps the soda within, but when you shake the sealed bottle, what happens?_"

"Pressure builds up, and when too much pressure builds up..." Naruto muttered before his eyes widened, "The soda explodes when opened."

"_Yep. Kaasan's clan didn't have to worry about that because they could use ninjutsu and genjutsu to slowly stave off the release,_" Kaze said before his frown matched Naruto's, "_As it is now, we don't have that luxury. If we tried, we risk the Kyuubi's influence taking over._"

"No way," Naruto shook his head, "I won't let that happen! Last time it got too close to Jean-Neechan."

"_Glad you see it that way,_" Kaze replied before grinning as the original blonde began to fade, "_Time's up, Oyabun. Next time we meet, let's spar! My wind chakra VS your mutations. Oh and remember, don't try to use chakra!_"

* * *

Naruto's eyes shot open and he let out a breath. He examined the room and frowned when he saw no significant change, save for the lack of power. That realization made the blonde's frown turn into a wide grin. Focusing his mind, Naruto began pushing against his bonds with his arms.

Slowly, the restraints started to groan as they were forced open. A minute later and Naruto had pushed them open enough to slip out of. He reached down and grabbed his leg restraints, repeating the process in an effort to get the heck out of dodge. Stepping forward, Naruto suddenly fell to his knees with a grunt.

"Damn..." he groaned as he pushed himself to his feet. Upon doing so, the blonde mutant stumbled backwards to a wall, bracing himself against it with another grunt. Naruto struggled to lift his hand to his head, feeling abnormally weak.

_Is someone doing this to me, or is this from the drug?_ Naruto asked himself. Shaking his head, the blonde took a deep breath before focusing on the hallway he briefly glimpsed moments before.

_Like the Professor said,_ Naruto thought as his brows furrowed, _Picture where you want to go in as explicit detail as you can. Concentrate. Focus on a point. And..._

"Now!" Naruto snapped as his eyes shot open. A yellow flicker appeared around him and he transported from his cell to the hallway right outside of it. Sweat poured down his forehead from the exertion and for one of the few times in his life, Naruto felt utterly exhausted.

"Well, it's not Vegas," he murmured as he began stumbling down the hall in an effort to find the exit, "But it's a start. I wonder where the others are?"

* * *

Betsy grunted as she pushed another branch out of her face while Shadowcat just phased through it, "Bloody Hell! That's the eighth one, Kitty!"

"Sorry," the brunette sheepishly apologized, "I keep forgetting you're back there."

Which wasn't entirely her fault, Betsy conceded. The fact that she was managing to keep up with the X-Men was impressive, but the two girls were still lacking in speed that Jean had from being a soccer player, hence why they were at the rear of the group.

"And I thought cheer practice was hard?" Betsy asked herself, "This is insane."

"Like, tell me about it," Shadowcat repeated, "The only thing worse than this is the Danger Room."

"Bah, zis isn't so bad!" Nightcrawler chimed in as he swung and flipped through the trees, "Kitsune und I do stuff like zis all ze time!"

"Stow it Wagner!" the girls shot back.

Cyclops glanced back at the three and hissed, "All of you, shut up! We're in an unknown jungle and God knows what kind of animals are out here."

As soon as he said that, Wolverine jumped back from a bush he ran through, "We got a problem. A large pack of wolves, twenty in number, is heading this way."

"So? We just avoid them, right?" Cyclops asked as Storm and Jean landed from their attempts to fly above the trees. He looked at the two, "Any luck?"

"Those branches are more dense than Naruto," Jean sighed, "We'd be lucky if Kurt could jump through them without a scrape."

"Ja, I'll pass on zat," the mutant in questioned before looking up, "Should I try to 'Port?"

"We don't know what kind of tech the Mas-Tin Head has here," Wolverine snapped, "We have to deal with the wolves!"

"You alright, Logan?" Storm asked in concern as she looked at him. He seemed on edge, well, more so than usual.

"Fine! Just-" He was cut off as the pack of wolves he was warning them about surrounded the X-Men.

"Ugh! Man-Wolf take too long! Lupa want time with Mate!" the animalistic mutant manipulating mutate snapped as she dropped from the trees. Cyclops and Nightcrawler felt their jaws plummet as they glanced over her. Feeling Jean's stare in the back of his skull, Cyclops recovered before Nightcrawler.

"Who are you?" Storm asked as her eyes clouded over. Lupa snarled.

"Lupa is Lupa! You X-Men! Master want Lupa to stop X-Men! Lupa stop X-Men anyway! X-Men want Lupa's Mate!" the girl growled as she bared her fangs and claws.

Betsy stepped forward with her hands up, "We don't want any trouble, we're just looking for our friend."

Lupa sniffed the air and her eyes widened before narrowing into slits. A low growl came from her as she stalked forward, "_You_! YOU! LUPA KILL YOU!"

* * *

**AN: And there's number 8.**

**Review!**


	9. Mutation

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Marvel. I'd like to work for the latter though...I've got some bitchin' ideas.**

**Evolution of a Hero**

**Mutation**

* * *

"W-What? What did I-Whoa!" Betsy would've been sliced by the enraged mutate's claws if she didn't jump away in time. Looking up, Betsy had to duck as Wolverine flew over her and at the other X-Men, separating them. The blonde Brit yelped as she dodged another swipe from Lupa's claws.

"What the Hell is your problem?" She asked the older looking girl. Lupa's nostrils flared and her fangs bore once more.

"He no lie, you have his scent!" Lupa snarled as she faced her foe, "Lupa kill you, bring head to him, and he love Lupa! Lupa's Mate is Lupa's! Nam-E-Kaz-E not X-Men's! Lupa no let you take him!"

"Nam-E...Wait, are you talking about Naruto?" Betsy asked before ducking under another swipe, "Where is he? He's in trouble!"

"LIAR!" Lupa snarled as she slashed at the girl again, missing once more and taking an impressive amount of wood from a tree, "Lupa's Mate safe! Nam-E-Kaz-E safe! Lupa made sure!"

"If you know where he is, tell us!" Betsy pleaded. Lupa merely gave her another angry roar before her attacked resumed.

* * *

While this conversation was going on, the other X-Men were trying to wake up their ensnared comrade from his trance.

"Logan, I don't want to hurt you, but if I have to I will!" Cyclops warned as he ducked under a swipe. When he received a growl in response, Scott growled, "That's it, I warned you!"

A red concussive beam shot from his visor and sent the older mutant flying through the trees. Before the X-Men could worry, Wolverine jumped back through the wood at Shadowcat. Instinctively she phased through his attack. The influenced Wolverine roared in irritation at his miss.

"Jean, can you do something about this?" Storm asked as she flew out of the rabid man's range. The telepath put her hands against her head and tried to breach Wolverine's mental barriers.

The man in question paused before his hands went to his head and he growled in anger, "Out of my head! GET OUT! NOW!"

Jean physically stumbled backwards and was steadied by Nightcrawler. Panting, the redhead looked at the German native, "Thanks Kurt."

"No prob," he replied with a grin before yelping out, "Hold on!"

**Bamf**

Wolverine snarled as he leapt through a black wisp that was the residue of Nightcrawler's teleport. He swiveled around to face the duo that moved. Nightcrawler swallowed at the glare he received while Jean pushed her hands forward. A telekinetic push was sent from her extended limbs that forced Wolverine to fly backwards into a much sturdier tree than the previous group he had demolished.

"Uh, Jean?" Nightcrawler whispered as he took note of the deeper growl escaping Wolverine's throat, "I don't usually try to be ze impatient vone, but...could you please try to knock him out!?"

"What do you think I'm doing?" Jean snapped back, already tired from the exertion this fight was putting on her mental powers, "Scott! Storm! Some assistance, please?"

"On it!" Cyclops replied as he adjusted his visor to fire a large concussive beam. Wolverine roared once more when it connected with him, the force peeling some of his suit away while he remained pinned to the impressively resistant tree.

"Forgive me, Logan," Storm murmured as her eyes clouded over and the sky darkened. A rumble filled the air and a crack of lightning came from above. The Weather Witch pointed in the former Weapon X's direction before a large lightning bolt came from the sky and struck him. An agonizing roar filled the air and the nearby wolf pack had frozen in terror.

* * *

Lupa, however, ignored all of this. The only thing on her mind was to eradicate the female before her. She _needed_ to kill this girl! Her presence, no, her _existence_ threatened her place at her chosen mate's side.

"DIE DAMN YOU!" Lupa roared as she dove at an awestruck Betsy, who made the mistake of looking at Storm's impressive control over the weather. The blonde girl looked back at her opponent just as Lupa was an inch from driving a claw into her chest.

"NO!" Betsy cried out in fear while holding her hands up defensively. Lupa's attack was stopped by a large purple shield manifesting in front of the Brit's hands, and due to the laws of physics, Lupa was sent rolling back from the attempted strike while Betsy skid back into a tree.

"Ugh!" Betsy grunted when her head smacked against the bark. She groaned and lifted a hand to her head. Her instinctive check for any serious injuries halted when a familiar growl hit her ears.

"Why?" Lupa asked angrily as she pushed herself to her feet, "Why you no die? Just die!"

"I'd rather not, thanks," Betsy spat as she slowly followed her opponent's example, "Why are you so intent on killing me? What did I do to you? We just met!"

"You...You Lupa's Mate's _Mate_!" the older girl spat, "It reason enough!"

"What does that even mean?" Betsy asked in an exasperated tone, "I just want to help my friend!"

Lupa growled and held her head, "Lupa no care what you want! Lupa need you to die! Then Lupa's Mate love Lupa! _Only_ Lupa!"

"I don't understand what you're saying!" the younger mutant growled, her own irritation rising at their lack of understanding each other, "Tell me where Naruto is and we'll leave!"

"Lupa's Mate is _Lupa's_!" Lupa replied like a broken record before charging forward with her claws raised, "Lupa kill you!"

"No you won't!" Betsy snapped as a pair of purple knives appeared in her hands while her eyes flashed violet, "You're going to tell us where Naruto is!"

"Lupa's Mate no leave with X-Men!" Lupa snarled as they collided, Lupa's hands digging into the manifested blades and cutting as she tried to force the other girl to her knees, "Nam-E-Kaz-E forever Lupa's Mate! Pack decided! _Lupa_ decided!"

Something clicked in Betsy's head and a growl of her own left her throat, "Naruto does _not_ belong to _you_! He is _not_ _your_ mate!"

"Nam-E-Kaz-E Lupa's!" the older girl growled, "No one change that!"

"Not if I have anything to say about it," Betsy growled back as she began meeting Lupa's strength with her own, "Naruto doesn't belong here! He belongs with m-us!"

Pupil-less eyes narrowed and Lupa bared her fangs, "Over Lupa's dead body!"

"How's unconscious body sound, bitch?" Shadowcat asked as she shot up from the ground, chopping the girl in the neck like Wolverine had taught her and the others.

The mutate's eyes widened before closing and she fell to the side. Betsy stumbled forward from a lack of resistance against her knives and fell to her knees. The weapons faded from view and her eyes returned to their normal blue. Taking deep breaths, she looked at Shadowcat and accepted the hand she was offered.

"Where the bloody hell were you during all that, huh?" Betsy asked with a frown. Shadowcat's hands went up and she waved them defensively

"Hey, I was trying not to get noticed by Mr. Logan," the brunette replied. The blonde huffed and looked at the other X-Men, taking note of how Jean was levitating Wolverine's body to follow them.

"So what now?" Betsy asked the de facto leader. Cyclops scratched his head and looked to Storm, who nodded.

Sighing, the visor-wearing mutant looked to the redheaded psychic, "Jean, can you read her mind and find Naruto?"

"Already on it," she replied with closed eyes before they snapped open and a blush appeared on her face, "Oh...um...wow..."

"Did you find him?" Storm asked in concern, "Is he alright?"

"Wha-Oh yeah! I mean, er, yes," the flustered mutant replied with a red face, "He's...He's fine. Just strapped in a chair. We should probably go save him now, though."

"Lead the way," Cyclops gestured. Jean nodded and, recomposing herself, resumed carrying the unconscious Wolverine. Kitty and Betsy, both well versed in recognizing discomfort and embarrassment immediately flanked her.

"What did you, like, see in her head?" The brunette asked curiously. The psychic's cheeks matched her red hair immediately and Jean shook her head.

"I...I'd rather not say."

* * *

"Damn it, is this bunker big enough?" Naruto asked himself as he stumbled down the hallway. He had tried to flash back to the mansion or at least to the end of the corridor he walked down but it was to no avail. His _Hirashin_ wasn't working, nor were his chakra chains.

_The drug must still be affecting me_, the blonde thought as he walked. A tingle in his head made him stop, _Jean-neechan?_

"_Naruto! Oh, it's about time! Are you okay?_" the telepath asked with concern.

_I'm fine. Are you guys ok?_ Naruto shot back.

"_We're all okay. I do have to ask...WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING WITH THAT SKANK?_"

_AHH! Neechan, itai! Too loud!_ The blonde complained as he held his head, _What are you talking about? What skank?_

"_You know damn well which one! I worked hard to get you to go out with Elizabeth, and you turn around to be with a werewolf?_" Jean's tone demanded an answer.

_Were...Oh no, she found you? Whatever she said was a lie! I didn't do anything! Look at my memories!_ Another tingle was felt and he sighed in relief as he realized she was doing just that.

"_Oh...Oh my...Well, um...So where are you?_" Jean asked. Naruto snorted, of course she wouldn't apologize. Righteous feminine fury tends to be above apology.

He was just about to reply when a sudden surge of pain caused him to fall on his knees. It felt like his body was on fire! Naruto released a cry as another jolt went down his spine.

"AGH!" the blonde mutant cried out as he started to convulse. A familiar voice started to chuckle.

"Well, well, look at what I found," his torturer from before said playfully, "A little mutant who lost his way. Let me guess, you thought that you'd escape while the base was on red alert, right?"

"P-P-P-Piss off-f-f-f!" Naruto spat as he rolled to his back to get a look at the man. His tormenter stood just as tall as Scott, roughly around 6' 1", and wore the dorkiest looking green and yellow costume he'd ever seen. A serrated star-like mask covered his face, each of the points looking like a lightning bolt. His grin seemed out of place as he extended his hand and a bolt of lightning shot out of it.

"Now, now," the man said to the writhing mutant on the ground, "That's no way to speak to your betters."

"GAH!" Naruto cried out in response.

The man's grin widened, "You're pretty resilient, kid, I'll give you that. Nothin on the web-head, but damn near close. Let's see how you handle a few thousand more volts."

"AHHHH!"

"Nothing like the smell of charring skin in the morning," the man idly commented as he kept his hand extended, "Reminds me of my robbery back in '02, when I first met Spider-Man."

"AHHHH!"

"Yeah, that's what he said, too," Naruto's torturer hummed in amusement as he watched the convulsing teen, "Let me tell you what I told him: You're in for an electrifying experience when you face Electro!"

"AHHHH!"

"Again, pretty much how Spidey responded," Electro mused with a dissatisfied hum. Sighing, the electricity-using villain dropped his hand and ended his assault. Naruto's screams continued, prompting to make the villain wait before he spoke again. When the teen's convulsions and his screams stopped, Electro said with a smirk, "Well, I don't mean to leave you in a state of shock, but I gotta get going. My job is done and-Grk!"

A golden chain suddenly wrapped around his neck, silencing the man from whatever he wanted to say. Electro watched with a mixture of pain, intrigue and horror as the teenage mutant he had been attacking slowly got to his feet with arcs of yellow energy dancing across his body. The chain that kept him struggling came from the blonde's extended hand.

"You're leaving so soon?" Naruto asked as he pushed himself to his feet. Golden irises replaced the cerulean ones he had, appearing colder than the tundra itself when they met with Electro's. The arcing energy died down and gathered into a single ball to the right of the blonde's head. The ball hummed briefly before it began to orbit around the blonde's torso diagonally.

"Wh-What the?" Electro grit out as he struggled with the chain wrapped around his neck. Naruto smirked.

"You know, I wondered what my mutation was," he commented as he lowered his extended arm, still leaving the chain wrapped around Electro's neck, "My father could teleport, my mother and her family could manifest psionic weapons. Sure, I can, too, but that's not _my_ mutation. In my homeland, it was common to retain a parent's mutation. Doing so eventually led to the abilities being dubbed a 'kekkei genkai' or a 'bloodline'."

"L-Let me go!" Electro spat as he struggled with the chain.

Naruto ignored him, "I think that your constant electrocution tactic combined with the suppression drug Magneto administered me allowed _my_ mutation to manifest from its dormant state. So, before anything else, I would like to thank you, Electro."

"Huh?"

"Thank you," the blonde said as he made he chain release the man. Electro wasted no time and lifted his hand, firing a bolt of electricity at the teen. Naruto crossed his arms in front of him and took the hit. To Electro's ire, the arcing energy returned and a second ball began orbiting the blonde.

"Thanks, dumbass, for making me stronger!" Naruto shouted with a grin as he gathered the energy in his left hand, firing a powerful ball at the green-clad villain. Electro didn't bother to defend himself and was thus sent back several feet. Naruto looked at his hands.

"...I'm gonna need a new codename after this," he mused with a smirk, "Kitsune just doesn't cut it."

Electro groaned as he got back to his feet. What the Hell was that? The kid took his power and shot it back at him, but he couldn't absorb it? The Hell?

_Crap, I can't let this kid live,_ Electro thought as he glared at the amused teen, _If word about him gets out, the Web-Head could just give him a call and stop me whenever he wants!_

"Come on, Elec-_tard_," Naruto taunted as he fell into a fighting stance, "Give me all you can dish out, I'll send it back one-hundred fold!"

"Yeah, let's see you try that with 200,000 volts you little prick!" Electro snarled as he gathered the amount of electricity in his hands. Naruto's grin faltered slightly.

_Ok, note to self,_ He thought as the man started to glow, _Don't taunt bad guys after discovering new powers we aren't one hundred percent sure of._

* * *

-A Few Minutes Prior-

Mastermind scowled as he looked at the security cameras before looking back at his Master. With a hung head, he spoke, "Master, it seems Lupa has been bested and the mercenary has managed to evolve Namikaze. I apologize for not alerting you sooner to his escape."

"Hm...Come, Mastermind," Magneto ordered as he turned to leave, "We must gather Lupa and make a tactical retreat. Charles' children have won this battle."

"Y-Yes Master, but what about Electro?" Mastermind asked as he looked at the screen where the man tortured the impressive blonde mutant, "Or Nami-?"

"He has dug his own grave," Magneto spat as two metal balls fell through the ceiling, opening and allowing the two to step in, "Namikaze has made his choice...for now."

"Of course, Master," Mastermind replied as he sat back in his ball. Meanwhile, a third ball had fallen near the unconscious Lupa. It was slightly larger than the rest, on account of the Pack that placed her within. The animals piled in afterwards, careful not to harm each other or their fallen ally.

Nightcrawler, who was swinging through the tree limbs, looked up just as two metal spheres flew through the sky in the opposite direction. He went to speak when Jean suddenly fell to the ground and screamed, her telekinetic hold on Wolverine failing and causing him to fall.

"Jean!" the others cried out as they gathered around her. Holding her head, Jean's scream stopped and she panted.

"Naruto's in trouble," she said, "I had a psychic link with him when he suddenly felt immense pain. My link was forcibly removed."

"You alright?" Cyclops asked as he knelt next to the redhead. Upon her nod, he looked at the groggy Wolverine that slowly sat up with a hand on his own head, "Wolverine!"

"Grr, what happened? I was on Hige's scent when something hit my nose," the man replied with a growl. Shadowcat and Nightcrawler helped him to his feet, "Now I feel like I was hit by a fricken...O, I was controlled, wasn't I?"

"Yes," Storm said as she stepped forward, "Sorry, but I had to stop you somehow."

"Bah, don't fret over it, O," Wolverine waved her concern off and pushed the two younger mutants back, "I'm fine. We find, Hige yet?"

"We have a idea as to where he is," Betsy quietly said. She was still intimidated by the man, no matter how hard she tried not to be. Before anyone else could speak, a large flash got their attention and the ground shook. After recovering from the strange event, the X-Men looked to Logan.

"I'd say he's that way. Let's get a move on then," Wolverine grunted as he stalked forward, "Shades, help Red. Elf, Half-Pint, you two stay back with the Brit. O, you're with me."

The X-Men continued their trek through the forest when they came across a clearing and a large crater. Wolverine took a whiff and sniffed the air before racing into the crater. Sliding to a stop, he winced as he came across a crushed body dressed in a tight green suit. The man's face was twisted in horror and his eyes were white. Blood and smoke escaped his mouth.

He turned to the approaching group and snarled, "Stay back! You can't stomach this yet."

The way he said 'yet' worried the teenagers, as they had already gotten a brief glimpse of the body.

Wolverine kept looking around, searching each pile of rubble before a sudden burst of golden energy blew away the top of a pile. He and the other X-Men were treated to the sight of a slightly charred blonde pulling himself out of the crater, his hands smoking.

Naruto groaned as he rolled onto his back, reveling in the sight of the darkened clouds that rumbled overhead. Golden eyes slowly shut as a mop of white hair appeared in his line of sight. In an exhausted tone, the blonde asked, "So...You guys at least stop for a burger on your way? I'm starving."

* * *

**AN: There's chapter 9. Lupa and Betsy's "Catfight" was probably not what people expected. I'll probably write a better one if I actually witness two super-hot super-powered chicks go toe to toe. Volunteers? No? Damn. Anyway, Naruto's new power is similar to the energy manipulation that is in **_**X-Men: Destiny**_**, which I have been playing the crap out of. He will still teleport and use chains, and there's something more to his new mutation. Can you guess?**

**REVIEW!**


	10. Spyke

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Marvel. I'd like to work for the latter though...I've got some bitchin' ideas.**

**Evolution of a Hero**

**Spyke**

* * *

A week passed since the adventure in the Savage Land and everything was back to normal. Well, as normal as it was for the inhabitants of the Xavier institute anyway. There were a few changes; Naruto's new powers being one. According to Xavier, Naruto's abilities are a form of energy manipulation, but unlike the cellular relocation (teleport) his father used or the psionic chains from his mother's side of the family, Naruto's abilities focused solely on ions, both positive and negative. Another effect the X-Men discovered was Naruto's ability to absorb another source of energy and send it back. One such incident was a training session between him and Cyclops. Scott assured the blonde that he wasn't mad, but he didn't know how Naruto or Logan could handle dislocated limbs. Popping them back in hurt like a bitch!

Another change at the Xavier Mansion was Betsy Braddock's move in. Her mother, Elizabeth (who insisted being called such to differentiate between the two), met Naruto for the first time when dropping her daughter off for the last time.

When asked by her husband, Sir James Braddock, about the boy dating his 'little princess' in the states, Elizabeth informed him that Naruto was "without a doubt, one of the most handsome young men in the state" and "a kind boy that resembles what the Xavier Institute is about." Needless to say, James had insisted on inviting the boy over for a family dinner over the upcoming spring break.

Naruto nervously accepted when the message was passed to him. The day afterwards, Ororo found her adopted son researching etiquette and manners. Something she teased him about at the dinner table the evening prior to this morning.

"So Evan's big game is tonight?" Ororo asked as she chatted on her phone with her sister, Vivian, "Will I come? Of course. Can you get two tickets? ...You can? Fantastic. I'll see you tonight. Goodbye, Vivi."

As she hung up the phone, Naruto rounded the corner talking with Jean about an incident at the school, "Wait, wait...Fred Dukes, the new kid, kidnapped you for a date?"

"Yes, Naru," Jean sighed out. She was really regretting ever bringing this up with the ion-using teen.

"And then Rogue helped you guys?"

"Yes."

"But she still didn't join?"

"_Yes_."

Naruto hummed and interlaced his fingers behind his head, "You're _way_ too diplomatic sometimes, Neechan."

Jean rounded a look on the boy, "So I was supposed to let him hurt Duncan? Or anyone else?"

"No, but you shouldn't have let Duncan get away with it either," the blonde said with a hint of annoyance, "Soon enough, your boyfriend is gonna pick a fight with the wrong person. If you're lucky, it'll be me."

"Uh-huh," Jean mused before smirking, "Do you want me to tell Storm or Betsy you're plotting on having more in-school fights?"

"Wha-Hey! Not fair! I'm not planning them, they just happen," Naruto whined as the older girl giggled and walked away. Pouting Naruto looked at his amused mother, "I'm not, I promise."

Ororo merely smiled and wrapped the blonde in a hug. They had talked about his fights in and out of school immediately after his recovery from the Savage Land. He brought forth every reason for each fight he involved himself in and even Charles admitted there was no self-gain to have been achieved when he explained his perspectives. While she still didn't like his violent tendencies, Ororo would lay off on the punishment so long as Naruto didn't start the fight. Physically anyway.

"I know, Naruto," The woman said as she rubbed her adopted son's head before planting a kiss on his forehead, much to his annoyance, "How would you like to meet Aunt Vivian?"

"Tonight? Uh, sure, I guess," Naruto replied as he stepped back and shifted uncomfortably. He still had insecurities when it came to meeting new people, a byproduct of his upbringing.

"Wonderful, I'll tell Charles that you won't be training tonight," the white-haired woman replied with a smile. The two went their separate ways and Naruto found himself heading for the Danger Room.

_I swear, this must be my default destination_, Naruto mused as he stopped outside of the room and changed into his gear. He ditched the headwear and his homeland's headband for a simple blue cloth with the X-Men insignia branded plate. He had also dropped the orange and black motif when he discovered his new abilities. Instead, now he seemed more like an member of the X-Men.

Navy blue fabric covered his body, three stripes of yellow on his thighs, and around his waist was a utility belt with the X buckle that the others used. His orange boots had been replaced with a similar pair only yellow and to finish it off he wore a blue Xavier Institute jacket that resembled the leather jacket Logan often wore.

"Like, wow, Naruto, you clean up well," Kitty said with a blush while Kurt wolf-whistled jokingly. The blonde grinned and nodded at the two. Seems as though they were going to train rather than work on that chem homework they had.

"I try," Naruto replied to Kitty's comment before looking at the roof, "Danger, initiate Shadowcat Level 2 program alongside Nightcrawler Level 3."

"_Program initiated, prepared to activate. Voice identification and confirmation required._"

Naruto grinned, "Codename: Ion."

"_Confirmed. Initiation programs. Programs start in 5...4...3...2...Begin._"

* * *

"Come on, Evan!" Naruto cheered as he watched his cousin play basketball. After training with Kitty and Kurt, he changed into jeans and a plain orange T-shirt along with dark sneakers. Ororo was dressed in casual wear and talking with her sister, who was ecstatic that she wasn't the only one with teenage son problems anymore. The small family kept an eye on the teen that currently had the ball.

Evan Daniels was around Naruto's height and had blonde hair with an interesting style **(AN: WTF is it called?)**. Currently, the young man had the ball in his hands and was going to take a shot. Well, he did, but the teen blocking him jumped into Evan, knocking them both to the ground.

Dark spikes shot from the African-American's hands when he fell. The spikes rebounded off of the wall and towards the stands and bench. Naruto caught the spike heading for his aunt before Ororo could intervene. Vivian stared in awe at her nephew, making him sheepishly chuckle.

"Martial arts training, really helps with those reflexes," Naruto answered the unasked question. He looked at his adoptive mother, who nodded before they both looked at a visibly uncomfortable Evan.

* * *

After the game, Naruto and Ororo walked into the locker room, only to duck as a spike suddenly flew at their heads. Naruto looked at the white haired woman, "See, I told you it was a single-sex room."

"Oh be quiet," Ororo replied before smiling at Evan, "That was an impressive display out there, Evan."

"Auntie O!" The teen replied as he embraced his aunt in a hug. When they parted he looked at the blonde, "Who're you?"

"Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze," Naruto said with an extended hand. Evan gripped it and was pulled into a bro hug. After two seconds passed, the two stepped back and Naruto grinned, "O-Kaachan adopted me a few months ago. Nice to finally meet you, Cousin."

"Heh, welcome to the family, bro," Evan replied before rubbing the back of his neck, "Sorry about that thing, it just flew out..."

"Meh, it's cool," Naruto commented as he put his hands in his jean pockets, "Kind of wish I had that power. Would've been awesome back in the Nations."

"The Nations?" Evan asked with a raised brow, "What's that?"

"Long story short, my old home," the other blonde replied before looking at his adoptive mother, "So, you want to ask or should I?"

"Ask what?" Evan questioned as his brows furrowed. Ororo stepped forward.

"Evan," she started, "How long has this been going on?"

"How long has what been going on, Auntie O?" the teen asked with a frown. Naruto rolled his eyes and flared his power, causing his eyes to turn gold.

"Don't play dumb, Cuz," Naruto replied as Evan stared at his eyes, "How long have you been having problems with your mutation?"

"M-Mutation? Is that what's going on? But I thought," he started before looking at Ororo, "Did you come to see me just for that?"

"Evan, I didn't even know you were a mutant until tonight," the woman replied as she put a hand on his shoulder, "I doubt your mother knew until tonight. Now that I know, though, I want to help. Naruto and I live at Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters."

"I still say he should call it the Xavier Institute," Naruto grumbled as his power died out, "School nothing."

"Hush," Ororo said with a wave in his direction, "The _School_ is a place where mutants like us can learn to harness and control our powers in order to co-exist with humanity peacefully."

"Tell that to Magneto," Naruto grumbled before a scent hit his nose. Sniffing, rage filled his eyes and Naruto's hands were suddenly surrounded by balls of energy, "Speaking of which, if you'll excuse me."

"Naruto, wait!" Ororo called as her adopted son ran out of the room. Looking at Evan, she bit her lip. Evan smiled at her, "Go on, Auntie O. I still gotta talk to Mom and Pop. I'll think about your offer."

"Thank you Evan," Ororo replied as she hugged him, "Just give me a call if you need help. Now, to stop your cousin from-." **BOOM** "FOUND YOU!"

Evan braced himself against the lockers as the ground shook. Ororo groaned and her eyes clouded over.

Unbeknownst to the three mutants and one mystery person within, the school was suddenly covered by a fog while a storm started up and cut off the civilians leaving from returning to the building.

"That boy..." Storm growled as she levitated to the door. Evan watched with a slacked jaw before grinning widely.

_So long Mid-Town High, hello Xavier's School!_ The teen thought with a grin on his face as he raced after his aunt.

* * *

Naruto scowled as he grabbed the white haired teen dressed in a turquoise and silver outfit, "Who _are_ you? Where's Magneto?"

"Why do you care? Who are you, huh?" the teen asked as he shoved the blonde away and dashed to the opposite side of the hall, where the remains of a group of lockers sat, "Catch me if you can, slowpoke!"

"It's on now, you little sh-!" "Naruto!" The teen in question looked back at his angry adoptive mother before looking back at where the other teen was. A growl escaped his throat as he realized the teen was gone.

_Why did he smell like Magneto_..._Unless...Oh goddamn it!_ His fist suddenly went through the steel locker to his right. Taking a deep breath, Naruto calmed down and looked at his unimpressed mother.

"Grounded?" he asked as he pulled his hand out of the locker. Ororo nodded and crossed her arms. He looked at the locker and back at his mother. The process repeated itself once before he sighed and pinched his nose.

"I hate my life sometimes," Naruto muttered as he walked back towards her.

* * *

"So, you're grounded, because you caught a kid that smelled like Magneto and was stealing from other lockers?" Betsy asked her fellow blonde and perhaps boyfriend as he monotonously ate the school lunch. Naruto nodded and sighed.

"The prick had super speed too," he added around a bite of the meat, "Hope Evan doesn't have to deal with it."

"Super speed, eh? Faster zen our teleports?" Kurt asked as he sat across the unofficial couple. Naruto shrugged and Kurt frowned, "Zat is a problem. Vhat did you say Evan's power vas?"

"He grows really strong spikes and can shoot them from his body," Naruto said before humming, "Probably calcium based..."

"That would make sense," Betsy replied as she thought about it. She looked at Naruto with a frown as he grunted mid bite, "It's not healthy to eat so angrily, Naruto. And it's considered rude."

"Sorry, Betsy-chan," the blonde said as he sighed, "It's just...Last week I had to deal with Magneto and catching his scent so soon..."

"Poor baby," Betsy cooed playfully while pinching his cheek, "All worked up over the big bad mutant."

Naruto pouted at the sophomore before glaring at Kurt, who was snickering at their antics. Pointing at his friend with his fork, Naruto warned, "Watch it, Wagner, or I'll be inviting Logan to play Tag later."

Kurt made to reply when a large shadow eclipsed the three. Naruto looking up, saw Fred Dukes staring down at them.

"Hey Naruto, how come I didn't see you at school last week?" the large teen asked. Naruto opened his mouth to reply when Toad leapt onto the table.

"Meh, didn't ya hear? Whiskers here got in another fight," the smelly teen said, flicking his tongue out to snatch some of the blonde boy's food. A jab of the plastic fork stopped his tongue short. Toad cupped his mouth as he glared at the teen, "Hey man, what gives?"

"Don't you think you draw enough attention, Todd?" Naruto asked with a frown, "Get off the table."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," Toad replied as he leapt up and perched himself on Fred's shoulder, "Listen, we wanted to know where ya been. We may not always be on the same side, but yer our friend. Even if you're an annoying pretty boy."

"Better zan smelling like a dumpster," Kurt commented while glaring at the two, "Or acting like one."

"You wanna start something, Fuzzball?" Toad asked as he glared at the disguised mutant. Fred punched into his free hand.

"Whoa, ease up," Naruto said as he held his hands up, "Betsy-chan, Kurt, why don't you guys go join Kitty so I can talk to them?"

"But I-," Kurt started with confusion. Naruto's eyes flashed golden.

"Now, Kurt," he insisted. The teen glanced in the two members of the brotherhood's direction before leaving the table. Betsy gave the blonde a quick peck on the cheek.

"Behave yourself," she said before walking over to the brunette that was trying to get the latest gossip. Toad and Fred were tempted to follow her with their eyes, but stopped when a growl escaped the blonde teen's throat.

The unspoken, "don't look, don't touch" threat was just given and the two teens nodded in understanding.

Sighing, Naruto rubbed the bridge of his nose, "Listen, Fred, Todd. You guys are my friends, too, but the X-Men don't understand that. Well, the guys don't. I'm glad you were worried, but don't draw too much attention next time, alright?"

"Humph, whatever," Toad replied as he dropped to the opposite bench and Fred carefully sat down, "So what's this about a cousin?"

* * *

Ion finished pulling his X-Suit on and wrapped an arm around Betsy's shoulders as they walked towards the Danger Room for her first session. Her previous outfit had been trashed 'accidentally' after the return from the Savage Land. She had taken a new default suit and removed sections from the middle and her shoulders. Her boots were the same color as her suit, and fingerless gloves protected her hands.

"Ready for this? Logan doesn't play nice with these simulations," Ion asked the girl in concern. Betsy smirked at her fellow blonde.

"It's so cute how you coddle me sometimes," she teased before resting her head on his shoulders, "I'll be fine. I wanted this didn't I?"

"Yeah...Good luck, _Psylocke_," Ion said as he dropped his arm and made his way to the observation bay where Evan, or Spyke as he was called now, stood with the others overlooking one of the newest X-Men train with the sadistic Canadian. Psylocke looked back and winked at him before she entered the room.

Spyke glanced at the approaching teen and grinned.

"Damn, you're dating _her_?" he asked his cousin quietly, "I'm officially jealous."

"Yeah, well, consider us even for trashing your old school," Ion replied with a grin. They watched as Psylocke manifested a single trench knife and wielded it in combat against a single drone.

For five minutes, her manifestation stayed active before it dissipated and she fell to her knees in exhaustion. Wolverine nodded and patted her shoulder. The girl looked up at him, her breathing slightly heavily, and he grinned at her, "Not bad, Brit. Not bad at all. Git on up there and send Hige down here so you can see a real fight."

Psylocke nodded and made to leave before Wolverine stopped her with another sentence.

"By the way: Welcome to the X-Men."

* * *

**AN: Yeah, I showed part of Spyke's recruitment and introduced Pietro. This chapter felt more like a filler episode than an actual one...Meh, whatever.**

**Now, Naruto's new uniform is a variant of Nate Grey aka X-Man's and Psylocke's uniform is her 7****th**** Uncanny uniform, minus the headband and scarf. Her more...revealing outfit is a tad inappropriate for this moment. But there will be a mention to it later on.**

**REVIEW**


End file.
